Letters, Love and Lies
by Secret Snoopy
Summary: The girls have their hearts set on the new charming farmer. Some are willing to go great lengths to win his heart, including jeopardization of lifelong friendships.
1. Gossip or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and all the rest.

Author's Note: Hi everybody! This is my very first Harvest Moon fic, so please be kind! It's based on HM64.

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
Gossip or Not

"Hi Elli!" Ann called, waving as she saw her friend approach. It was a cool summer morning, and she had just finished giving Cliff's mane a careful brush. "How's it going?"

Elli smiled back, her arms laden with a large plate of freshly baked cookies. "Hi Ann!" She carefully placed the batch of treats onto a blue checkered picnic blanket Ann had laid out on her field. "Things are okay, I guess. The bakery's not doing much business nowadays, so I have more time to spend with my friends." She smiled again, but this time, bittersweetly.

Ann went into the barn to fetch some jugs of fresh milk. Soon after, each girl came to the Green Ranch, one by one.

"Hello everyone!" Popuri called cheerfully. "I brought some sweet corn, just for you Ann!" she held out the golden cobs for her to admire.

"Wow, great!" Ann accepted the food and turned away to put it with the cookies. When she looked back at Popuri, she caught a glimpse her flirting up a storm with her brother Gray. As usual though, Gray was muttering out one word responses whenever appropriate. _That girl... she's such a flirt_, Ann thought to herself.

Next, Maria arrived, carrying thick ham sandwiches. "My mom helped me make them," she said, blushing.

The four of them took a seat on the picnic blanket, still waiting for the arrival of one more guest.

"Where _is_ that girl?" Ann grumbled, not even surprised at Karen's selfishness. "She was supposed to bring the salad! She said she was going to come. But by now, we should expect this."

Popuri sighed. "Maybe we should start without her." Everyone agreed it was a waste of time waiting for Karen, and dug in.

"So, how's everyone?" Elli giggled excitedly. "Popuri, are you making any progress with Gray?"

Popuri choked on her milk. "W... what are you talking about?" her face turned beet red.

All the other girls laughed. "Popuri," Elli began. "We're not blind, or deaf. You're always around Gray, talking to him, sometimes other stuff too. And he's still the way he always is; hostile and non-verbal."

"He's just shy," Ann cut in, defending her older brother. "That's just his way. Don't get discouraged Popuri, I'm sure he likes you a lot."

Still blushing, Popuri giggled. "Well, maybe..." then she sighed. "I'm so jealous of you Ann. I wish I had a brother like Gray."

Ann's eyes bulged. "_What_?"

"You two are so close," Popuri explained. "I wish I had a sibling to be like that with. I'm sure he talks to _you_ a lot."

"You're right about that," Ann groaned. "He talks to me ALL the time. He's so annoying!" the other girls giggled again. "You don't know what it's like to have a brother who sticks to you like glue. It's nice that we're close, but he knows everything about me that way, and teases me all the time!"

"Well, teasing or not, it's nice to have someone like Gray..." Popuri drawled.

"Forget Gray," Elli interrupted. "How about that new farmer, Jack? Anyone got to know him get?"

"He seems like a nice guy," Maria said. "He visits the library a lot."

"He does?" gasped Popuri. She burst into another pit of giggles.

Maria furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"It's just that... the only other person who goes there on a regular basis is Harris, and he just goes to get a glimpse of you!" (A/N: I know you only see Harris actually _in_ the library like, once a week, but he's probably in there when you're not looking... yup...)

Maria blushed. "N-no... he enjoys r-reading..."

"Okay, let's not make Maria uncomfortable," Ann blurted out, saving Maria from tears. "What's even more scandalist is Elli and Jeff!"

Elli gasped, repulsed. "What? What are you talking about!"

"Yeah! C'mon Elli, you know he fancies you!" Popuri spat out, unable to control herself.

"No he doesn't!" it was Elli's turn to blush. "We just happen to share a lot of common interests..."

"_Riiiiiight_." Ann nodded, grinning. "Sure, that's all."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, you should talk. That weird guy with the bird who's always in the mountains totally has the hots for you!"

"_Ewwwww_!" Ann winced in disgust. "That guy is weird all right! He annoys the hell out of me!"

"You mean that guy, Cliff?" Maria spoke up. "I think he's Karen's distant cousin." All of a sudden, the subject was switched back to Karen.

"Where _is_ that girl?" Ann growled again.

"Hey, y'know that guy with the cute little purple bandana? Do you think he likes her?" Elli wondered out loud.

"Likes who?" Popuri enquired, looking up from a small flower that had blossomed from the grass she had just spotted.

"Karen," Elli replied.

"'Cute little purple bandana?'" Maria repeated. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Ooh, Elli's in love with the foreign guy!" Popuri squealed.

Elli's eyes clouded over. "I just like that shade of purple..." A collective groan rose from the rest of the girls. "But even if Kai does like Karen, I don't think she cares. She's probably in love with Jack."

"Well, he is pretty cute," Ann admitted. "And he's so caring..."

"Yeah," agreed Maria. "He helps my father a lot."

"He's so strong. He grows a lot of nice things on his farm..." Popuri added. "He has these really nice Moondrop flowers on his farm, nicer than the ones in the mountain..."

Ann raised an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know?"

"I visited his farm before," she answered. "It's nice..."

"He must take good care of his animals. His livestock produce good milk and eggs," Elli put in. "But Jeff keeps mixing his goods with everyone elses, so you can't really tell." Everyone looked at Maria expectantly.

"W-what?" she sputtered, startled.

"We're waiting..." Popuri said impatiently.

"For what?"

"For you to say something good about Jack."

"But I did; I said that he helps my father."

"But that was just a reflection of what Ann said."

"Oh..." Maria thought for a second. "He seems to be an intelligent young man. He can read difficult books, I think."

It wasn't long before the four friends continued their lunch before Jack came by the farm. He came almost everyday, to buy chicken feed. But on this particular day, he was not alone...

* * *

Um... so what do you think? This is my very first HM fic, so please don't flame me if you don't like it :D. And of course, please review; your opinion means a lot to me, even if it's negative... just don't flame! Even if this idea sucks, or looks like it's gonna suck! Well, thanks for reading! 


	2. Jack the Smitter

Disclaimer: I own Harvest Moon; yes it is I who created something that simple and became a mulit-millionaire! MU HA HA HA! wakes up Darn; so close.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this, to whoever's reading this! The first chapter was just kind of an introduction to the girls feelings, this chapter, a little more happens...

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
Jack the Smitter

"Karen!" Ann screamed, her hands balled into fists. "Where were you?"

Karen's eyes clouded over. "What do you mean--" then she saw the other girls, sharing cookies over a picnic she had neglected to remember. "Oh, I totally forgot!"

"This isn't the first time!" continued Ann, her face now a rich shade of crimson. "You're always blowing us off for no reason! What the hell is wrong with you? It's like you don't even care about us at all!"

"Well excuse me for having a life!" Karen yelled back. "I have other things to do you know. I can't help it if I find more interesting things to do than to waste time arguing with you Ann!"

"You're supposed to _tell_ us you're not going to make it _ahead_ of time! It's called manners, you know! What's so important that you ditch us without even a word!" By now, Ann was on the verge of crying or throwing punches.

"I was helping Jack with his work on the farm! I was trying to make him feel welcome you know! Of course Ann, you wouldn't care enough to help someone other than yourself!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Hey hey!" Jack took a step in between the two. "Calm down, you guys. It's okay."

"No it's _not_ okay!" Ann protested, her eyes filled with hot tears. "Karen thinks it's okay to just use her friends. We're nothing but a way to kill time for her! We're just here to entertain you until you find something better to do, aren't we!"

"You know that's not true!" Karen boomed. "And even if it was, what do you care!"

"Just _get off my farm_!" she pointed the direction out. "I never want to see you here ever again, you hear me!"

"_Gladly_!" lowering her voice to a whisper, she turned to Jack and looped one arm with his. "C'mon Jack, let's go."

Jack shook his head. "Well, I gotta get some chicken feed, I'm running out. And I need to find out some things about sheep before I buy one. That's kind of why I came here."

Karen squinted her eyes angrily and took a step back. "Fine, whatever. I'm leaving!" with that, she stomped off the Green Ranch.

"Don't let the gate hit you in the ass on your way out!" Ann taunted, satisfied. She turned to the rest of the girls. "Okay, let's finish up dessert."

Popuri shivered. "Wow Ann, I've never seen you blow up like that."

"Well, she deserved it," Ann pointed out. "What kind of friend stands you up like that anyway?"

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized. "I didn't know you guys had plans. If I knew, I wouldn't of let her stay..."

"It's not your fault Jack," Ann said with the first smile she had all day. "You didn't know. Besides, Karen didn't even care enough to remember."

"Let's drop the subject, okay?" Elli pleaded. "Jack, why don't you sit down and have some cookies? We have a lot left, and I don't think the four of us could finish it alone."

"D-don't you have s-some w-work to do?" Maria sputtered nervous. She obviously didn't feel comfortable with the fact of sharing food with a young man she didn't know too well.

"Of course he doesn't!" Popuri argued. "C'mon Jack, take a seat!" She took his arm and forced him to the ground.

"Well, all right," he chuckled. "I guess I could use a rest." Elli handed him a cookie. "I'm really sorry about Karen though."

"We told you, it's not your fault," insisted Ann as she poured him a cup of milk. "That Karen... she's not a good influence."

"Should we be talking about Karen behind her back?" Maria whimpered, looking nervous.

"Who cares?" Ann remarked sharply. "It's not like Karen doesn't ever do that."

Jack bit into the cookie. "Oh, this is delicious! Elli, did you make this?"

Elli blushed. "Yes, thanks. They're just an old recipe."

"They're really good," complimented Jack. "Your cakes are delectable too. You're really talented at this kind of thing." He gobbled the rest of the cookie in seconds.

"Thank you Jack," Elli giggled, still blushing.

"Oh," Jack called out as if struck by memory. "Maria, I have my library book with me." He slipped off his orange back pack and pulled out a copy of 'The Hobbit'. "I just finished it last night."

Maria accepted the book. "T-thank you. Did you enjoy it?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I loved it! I especially liked the part with the trolls at night. That was really funny." He chuckled.

"T-that's my favourite part too..." Maria gasped. "Wasn't it so sad when Thorin died at the end?" Her voice was no longer shaky, but excited.

"Yeah!" Jack agreed, his head bobbing up and down. "I didn't think he was going to die either. After surviving so much, and dying from an arrow, it seemed so tragic."

"Yes, I didn't really like that part," Maria whispered, her eyes misty. "I... I tend to skip those pages when I read that book..."

"Hey Jack," Popuri interrupted, oblivious to the fact that Maria was actually talking. "I've seen your farm and you have a lot of really nice flowers growing there. How do you get your flowers to grow so big?"

"Oh," Jack thought for a moment. "Well, I don't really do anything special. I water it everyday and I try to keep the soil from getting too wet when it rains. I use fertilizer to plant my flowers because it gives it a lot of nutrients."

"And do you use pesticides?" Popuri asked again.

He shook his head quickly. "Oh God no! I don't believe in that stuff. It's not good for the earth." Popuri nodded, impressed.

"So Jack," Ann began. "How's Magic doing?" Against her brother's wishes, Ann had given away Cliff (the horse)'s younger brother away to Jack. Ann missed him dearly, and wanted to know everything about Magic's progress of growing up. "Is he big enough to ride yet?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he is now. I ride him everyday, just to keep him happy and in shape. He's doing great! Thank you so much for him Ann. He's very helpful to my farm."

Ann smiled again. "It's great to hear that!" She especially liked the fact that Jack mentioned he rode Magic everyday. It's important to do so to maintain a healthy and loving relationship between you and the animal.

By then, Ann had realized how smitten she was with Jack. He cared about other people, animals and the earth. He was sensitive but strong too. No wonder Karen seemed to like him so much. But as she studied the look on all the other girls faces, they looked pretty love-struck as well. She started to panic inside. _Uh oh_, warning bells rang in her head. _We'd better be careful, or we might find ourselves in a heap of trouble_.

* * *

Ooh! A little conflict now eh? It's getting somewhere! Now I've kept you reading long enough, but pleeeeeeeeeeease review! It would mean soooooooo much if you did! Thankies! Oh, and could someone tell me if the horses's name is Cliffguard of Cliffard? I can't remember... heh heh... blushes. 


	3. Beware the Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and not making money off this... blah blah blah.

Author's Note: None really, I just wanna say hi to ya! ... so, HI!

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
Beware the Betrayal 

By now, all the girls were smitten with Jack. None of them denied it to themselves, but kept it to themselves as well. Well, except for one girl, that is.

"He's the kind of man I need," Karen sighed happily as she waltzed around the library. "Just imagine how our kids would look like!"

Maria nodded ever so slightly, her head ducked under the receptionist desk. "Uh... huh?" She cringed as Karen bumped into the neatly arranged shelves, knocking the books she had spend hours everyday organizing and shelving down. 'I'll pick them up later,' she reminded herself.

"Maybe he wants to see the city too," continued Karen, still dancing. "Maybe we could both leave this island and find a home just for ourselves. We could get an apartment! And when our first child is born, we could move into a suburban house with a big backyard-"

"Karen," Maria finally said meekly. Seeing the books hitting the floor and being trampled over was just too much for her now. "Please, you're ruining the books..."

"Oh, sorry," she picked them up and stuffed them into any open space she could find. "But it's not like anyone comes here, right? So it doesn't matter what happens to the books."

Maria shook her head. "Yes, people come here. My dad, May, Harris and Jack."

Karen paused. "Did you say _Jack_ comes here?" Maria nodded. "Oh well then! I should come here more often too! What time does he usually come?"

Everyday, (except on Mondays and holidays) Jack would visit the library at two o'clock in the afternoon. He'd stay there for about twenty minutes to search the shelves and make small talk with Maria. She could practically set her watch to him.

Now, Maria, as you know, is not the type to tell anyone a lie. And she isn't. Well, not entirely. "Um... I d-don't really k-know... h-he c-comes whenever h-he's not w-working..." Usually, when Maria's lying, she stammers a lot more. But no one notices it, because she always stammers when she's uncomfortable and she next to never lies. A talent almost wasted on a girl like her huh?

"Oh well," Karen shrugged. "I'll just catch him in the mountains I guess." With that, she left the library swiftly, without even a goodbye.

'I need to stop her,' Maria told herself. 'But... maybe Jack likes her. I mean, why would he like me? No one likes me!'

Just then Harris walked in, interrupting Maria's thoughts. "Hi Maria!" he greeted cheerfully. He held up a small cardboard box triumphantly. "Your order just came in today!"

"Oh..." Maria accepted the package and opened it, with Harris watching all the while. "Oh... it's my order for the new Harry Potter books!" she picked up one of the copies and held it tightly. "I've been waiting a long time for this to come. I already reserved the 'Book of the Month' slot for it right at the reception desk!" With great caution, Maria placed the book down on its stand. "I love Harry Potter, don't you?" (Okay, me personally, don't know much about it. I've seen the movies, but that's it.)

"Oh me too!" Harris exclaimed. "Do you mind if I borrowed a copy right now? I want to be the first person on this island to sign it out. After all, it's our librarian's book of the month!"

"Sure, of course you can," Maria replied. She put the little card pocket in the back of the book, wrote down his name and handed it to him.

"Oh, thanks," Harris said, sounding a bit surprised. "Well... goodbye Maria. See you tomorrow." He hesitated a bit, then made his way out the door.

With him gone, Maria was free to think about Jack again. 'Maybe I should write him a letter... not a love letter, but something to tell him I want to get to know him better, outside the library.' She took out her favourite stationary and pen and started to write.

* * *

Karen crossed the bridge above the river to the Carpenter's hut. That was the area she most frequently saw Jack, and she wanted to see him that day. She had already checked his farm, but no one was home. So she decided to check the mountains instead. 

When she made it to the other side, dread lurched inside her stomach, and it wasn't the tuna salad sandwich she had had for lunch. She cussed to herself. _She's here_. Ann was by the pine tree, watching a white rabbit as it hopped around a tree stump. _Should I just leave?_ Karen thought to herself. _Wait, no! I'm not gonna let that witch take over my life_. So instead of running, she took a seat by the edge of the river.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ann demanded.

"What do you mean, what am _I_ doing here?" Karen shot back. "I'm not on your farm, like you asked. You don't own the mountains, so I'm free to come and go here as I wish!"

"Fine! There's plenty of mountain, I'll just take my business somewhere else!" Ann started to make her way across the bridge.

"W...wait Ann," Karen called, biting her lip. "I'm... sorry about yesterday."

Ann whipped around, her long braid swinging in the air. "You are?"

Karen scowled. "Didn't I just say I was?"

"Oh, okay," Ann grinned. "I'm sorry too. I guess I over-reacted."

"Well, you did a little bit," Karen pointed out, a hint of a smile forming at the corners of her lips. "But it was fun getting to know Jack a lot more."

Ann flinched. "What do you think of him?"

Karen giggled, blushing a bit. "I like him a lot! And I think he likes me too! I think I'll ask him to escort me to the Vegetable Festival."

"But... you don't need an escort for that festival!" Ann raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but _he_ probably doesn't!" Karen giggled again. "Maybe later I'll invite him over to my place for a drink or something. He better be able to handle his drink; I can't be with a man who can't!"

"Okay..." Ann nodded.

"Oh Ann, I don't ever think I've felt this way about anyone," Karen gushed. "I think I'm in love."

"Wow... Karen, you shouldn't say that!"

"What? Why?"

"Love is a very big deal!" Ann explained. "You haven't known him long enough; you can't be in love with him already!"

"You can't tell me how I feel! If I feel in love, then I'm in love!" Karen shouted angrily. "And why is it such a big deal that I think I love him? It's not like _you_ like him!"

Ann tensed up. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry. Well, I gotta go." She left the scene abruptly, leaving Karen in high spirits.

* * *

When she reached the crossroads, Ann took a seat near a small tree Enjoying the cool shade, she rested her back on the trunk. _So Karen thinks she's in love with Jack_, she thought to herself. _Peh, that dumb girl doesn't know a thing about love. And getting him to escort her to the Vegetable Festival? That's just way too desperate, even for her! But what should I do about it...?_

Suddenly struck by an idea, she pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil from her overall back pocket. _Well, I'm going to beat her to it_, Ann decided as she scribbled out a note to Jack. _I'll stick it into his mailbox right now before she gets the chance. Even if Jack looks like an idiot escorting a girl to a festival that isn't at all related to girls or dances, he'll be MY idiot!_

Ann was just going to drop it off in Jack's mailbox when Harris crossed her path, his bag almost empty after a longs day of work. "Hello Ann!" he addressed her. "Beautiful weather we're having today!"

"Yeah..." she nodded. "Actually Harris, would you do me a quick favour?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Oh... sure. What is it?"

"Could you deliver one more letter to Jack's farm?" Ann quickly folded up the paper into a small tight package. "I don't have a stamp with me right now, but I have some change to cover that." Dipping into her overall pocket, Ann produced some coins. "Here you are."

"Oh, okay." He accepted the letter and the money, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. "Thank you."

"Well, see you later!" Ann waved goodbye and started to march back to her ranch, humming happily all the while.

* * *

"What about Gray?" Elli asked while clearing the bakery table. "Don't you still like him?" 

Popuri shrugged. "Um, well... maybe. But you can like two guys at the same time right?"

Elli nodded. "Um... yes?"

"Aw, c'mon Elli!" Popuri nudged her playfully. "You think Jack's all that too don't you?"

"Well, he's a good person. I'd go out with him if he asked me, but I got a lot more on my mind," she sighed while wiping up the crumbs off the table. "Like, the bakery."

"You mean Jeff?"

"No, the _bakery_ bakery!" Elli threw her dishrag at Popuri. "Haven't you noticed that we don't get much business? We're usually empty! Like right now! Business is so slow that even Jeff decided to take a break!"

"But _I_ give your bakery business," Popuri pointed out, a little hurt.

"Yes I know," Elli sighed again. "And we really appreciate that. But most of the townfolk don't come here often. Some of them haven't even set foot in this store. It's very discouraging."

"Does Jack come here often?" Popuri asked excitedly. "Coz I never see him here; does he Elli does he?" She grabbed the fringe of Elli's dress and started tugging at it. "Does he?"

"Yes yes!" Elli yelped, jumping away from Popuri's grasp. "Now let go of me!"

Popuri released her hand, unaware of the wrinkles she made. "Really? How often? And does he talk to you? And does he buy anything?"

"Popuri!" Elli gasped. "You need to calm down!"

"Just answer me!"

Elli thought for a moment, taking the time to recall the questions. "Um, I guess every other day, yes, and sometimes."

Popuri gasped. "What does he say to you?"

Even though Elli felt a little uncomfortable telling her friend what she and Jack discussed, she obliged. "Well, about... stuff I guess. Like 'Hey what's up? How's business?' and 'I brought you over some fresh milk for your pastries and tea.'"

"He... he gives you gifts?"

Elli nodded. "Well, sometimes. Just things like milk and eggs."

"I know," Popuri grinned. "He gives me flowers sometimes." Then they both looked at each other.

"Oh my God," Elli whispered.

"He's playing _both_ of us!" Popuri shrieked.

"Do you think he gives gifts to the other girls too?"

"Well, let's find out!" The two of them set out to confront Jack when by pure luck, he walked in.

"Hi Elli, hi Popuri," he greeted.

"Hi..." they both answered back, glancing at each other.

"What's up? How's business?"

Popuri muffled a giggle as Elli answered, "The same, as usual." She waved her arm around the room in effect. "Actually a little worse. Even Jeff took a break today."

Jack nodded sympathetically. "Well, I'll just have a slice of cake to go."

Elli went over to the counter and brought out a slice as Jack handed over the money. "Is this for anyone in particular?" She couldn't resist asking.

"Well, yeah." Both girls tensed up, expecting him to offer them the cake. "Well, see you guys later." He placed the pastry in his backpack and left the bakery.

Popuri cussed under her breath exasperatedly. "He _does_ give presents to other girls!"

"Can we actually assume that he's giving it to a _girl_?" Elli wondered out loud with a giggle.

"Are you saying that you think he's _gay_?" Popuri elbowed her in the ribs. "Elli, that's so cruel!"

"I'm just pondering over it, that's all. I mean, what kind of guy would--" she stopped herself from saying "Grow flowers in his farm," instead, she replaced it with "...get other people to build things for him?" She held her breath, hoping Popuri wouldn't get suspicious.

"He probably doesn't have the time to."

"Well," Elli cringed. "I think we should _both_ consider him off-limits. I mean, if the _five_ of us went after him, we might as well officially call our friendship over."

Popuri nodded. "Well, I guess that's fair." But as she said it, her fingers were crossed behind her back. _With Elli out of the race_, she thought to herself. _I can go after him myself without the_ slightest _twinge of guilt_. "Well, I better be heading back home. See ya later!" She left the bakery quickly.

Elli stood frozen, staring at the door as it eased shut. "Hmm, if the five of us went after Jack, do you think I would stand a chance?" she reflected. "Well, it doesn't hurt to have some fun and find out! You never know, I might even land the prize!" With a chuckle, she went back to work.

* * *

Author's Note: Who will Jack choose to 'escort' to the Vegetable 'Festival'? Who else will fall in love with Jack? Who else will lie to their best friends to get what they want? Who's letter will 'accidently' be dropped into the river? And best of all, who does Jack really love? That's the next chapter, so stay tuned! 


	4. Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own HM, it belongs to... someone Japanese ;)

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update; it's coz my internet was messed up (grr...). Well, anyway, I'm back with the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
Chase

_It's been a long day_, Jack thought to himself as he crawled into bed. Everyday was hard work, but today in particular, was more messed up. He recalled receiving letters from Maria, Karen and Ann; two of which were requests to escort them to the Vegetable Festival. I ma_y be new here, but I'm not dumb! I'd look crazy to escort a girl to the festival. Besides, I need to participate in it too._

It wasn't like he didn't like those girls though. They were all very nice. Not bad to look at either. In fact, he liked a girl of his own. He even had a photo of them together on his nightstand.

He remembered that day. He had taken the picture on his farm. She at first was shy about taking the picture, but with a tight hug she began to smile. It was one of Jack's favourite memories. She meant everything to him. No one would understand that. _But I can't tell her,_ he thought to himself sadly. _Or anyone, in that case. I'll have to keep it to myself... for now at least.__  
_

Jack closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Karen, Elli, Maria, Popuri and Ann were all gathered at the Goddess pond, sharing a cake and gossip. Well, maybe _gossip_ wasn't the word for it?

"You're gonna ask him out?" Ann exclaimed, awestruck. "Are you serious?"

Karen nodded. "He's just shy, that's all. One of us has to make the first move, so I guess that has to be me."

Popuri hesitated. "Are you sure about this Karen? I mean, what if he doesn't want to?"

"What do you mean 'He doesn't want to'?" Karen demanded, enraged.

"I just..." Popuri bit her lip. "It's just that there's gotta be some reason that he hasn't asked you out yet."

"Like he's a homosexual," Elli added with a smirk.

"Elli!" Karen whined. "Don't say that. Why would you say that?"

"What? Why is it so hard to believe?" Elli pointed out. "It's not impossible! And besides, I've seen him around Cliff a lot. Maybe _they're_ going out!"

The other girls erupted. "_NO WAY_!" the four shouted out in unison.

Elli giggled. "Okay okay, I know, I'll stop. But it's something to think about right?"

"Not even in question," Ann snapped coldly.

"Okay okay," Popuri interrupted. "He's not gay, ninety-nine percent. So then _why_ hasn't he asked any of us out then?"

Karen wrinkled her nose. "What do you mean _us_? You mean _me_, don't you?"

"Why do you have to be so selfish?" Ann cried out suddenly. "What makes you think he's interested in you? What if he's interested in... Popuri or something?"

Karen laughed. "I don't think so. He would _never_ go out with Little Miss Priss."

"What? Little Miss Priss?" Popuri repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"That you're a girlie girl and high maintenance--"

"I know what a priss is!" Popuri roared. "Why would you say that about me? And what do you mean when you said he would _never_ go out with me?"

"You _are_ a priss," Karen told her in an unusually calm manner. "And prisses are his type. Therefore, he would never go out with you. Just face it Popuri, you don't attract much men."

"How could you say that about her?" Elli jumped in, defending her friend. "What kind of person are you to say that? Popuri's just _fine_ in that department. It's _you_ who needs help!"

Karen looked shot down. "Shut up Elli! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Umm..." Maria mumbled shyly. "M-maybe we should--"

"If you weren't so rude, selfish and obnoxious to everyone, maybe someday, someone would actually like you Karen!" Elli shot back.

"Why don't you go fu-"

"_ENOUGH_!" Ann shouted before any bloodshed was to begin. "You three need to chill."

"Oh shut _up_ Ann!" Karen raged on. "You agree with Popuri and Elli and you know it! So stop pretending like you give a crap about any of this! I'm not dumb; I know you asked him to escort you to the festival!"

Ann blushed. "Um... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh that is _bull_, Ann!"

Popuri smiled, trying not to laugh. "Ann, you asked him to escort you to the Vegetable festival?" Maria and Elli started to giggle, and in a moment, the three were rolling around, howling.

"Shut up!" Ann screamed. "She did too!" She pointed at Karen, which just made them laugh even harder. "And it was actually _her_ idea!"

"Exactly!" Karen indicated. "It _was_ my idea, and you _stole_ it from me, Ann! How could you do that to me? You just want to see me unhappy! Everything I get, you have to have better! Well guess what Ann? I'm putting a stop to this! I'll go ask him out _in person_ right now!" Before you could blink an eye, she was gone.

Ann hesitated for a moment, deciding whether to follow her or not.

"Don't do it," Maria whispered, ceasing her laughter. "It'll just make it worse."

Ann groaned. "But I can't let her do this."

Elli arched an eyebrow. "Why not?" Ann blushed. "Oh my God, you like him too! What about you Maria?" She didn't just blush, but her whole face faded to a rich shade of crimson, as dark as the sunset. "Oh my _God!_"

"Hey, what about you two!" Ann said suddenly, catching Popuri off guard.

"So we all like him," Popuri commented.

"No, we make a pact," Elli said at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised.

"W...what?" whispered Elli, hurt. "You... you do?"

Popuri blushed this time. "Well... I'm sorry Elli. I can't help it."

"What about you?" Ann directed her question to Elli. "Don't you like him?"

"I... I don't know..." Elli admitted. "But... how can you _all_ like him? You know this isn't really the ideal solution! Especially with you and Karen! You're already competing! You friendship has so many holes in it now, it's hard to watch you two do this! I can't be a part of his! I can't!"

Ann, Maria and Popuri glanced at each other. "Well then, we'll have to stop Karen ourselves," Ann stated. With a nod from Maria and Popuri, the three left in search of Karen, leaving Elli alone at the Goddess Pond.

"Hey, stop!" Elli cried out. "Don't just ditch me here!" Her eyes welled up with tears. _I can't believe they just left me here! And I thought they were my friends! I knew this was going to happen; I have to stop this somehow. I can't let some guy break up our friendship; I just won't allow it. I can't believe they're letting some guy take over their lives! How could they!_ Wiping her moist cheek, she stood up and headed home.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the lack of updates. It's just coz my comp. was messed up. Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it? Hmm... I read your comments about how you guys think Ann and Karen are acting... y'know. I actually intended to do that, but if you guys really don't like it, I can change it or something...  



	5. New Relationships

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to the game, and what-not. So please people, don't sue because I am just an innocent little girl who has nothing better to do than to write worthless little fanfics. So please, don't sue!

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
New Relationships

When Maria, Popuri and Ann met at the crossroads to start their search for Karen, they were all more than eager to find her. But neither of them could agree on any terms to do so, because each girl wanted to find Karen (and therefore Jack) first and by herself.

"Fine!" Popuri barked, her eyes flashing angrily. "We'll just have to split up and find him individually!"

"Fine!" Ann barked back, stomping off to the Green Ranch.

"Um..." Maria mumbled, close to tears. Without a word, she bowed her head down to the ground and went back to the mountain.

Popuri stood frozen, stunned. _Elli's right!_ she realized_. This crazy infatuation! It's making us very... witchie! Even so though, I don't want to just give up on this; that's crazy! Oh, but first, I better go apologize to Elli, if she still wants to talk to me._ Squaring her shoulders, Popuri began to pace to town.

Jeff grinned in anticipation as he pulled out a pie Elli's grandmother had made from the oven. He always loved pies (especially with Rose Tea and milk), and today was no exception. As he placed it carefully over the counter, mindful of the high temperature, Jeff leaned in and took a whiff.

Out of nowhere, Elli trudged inside the bakery, banging the door shut on her way in. She held her head down, as if she was trying to hide her face.

"Hi Elli!" Jeff called. He tried not to look too hurt when she didn't respond. "Is... something wrong?"

Elli suddenly burst into tears again. "Yes!" she sobbed. "But... it's not a big deal."

Jeff wrinkled his forehead in worry. "Of course it is," he whispered. Automatically he took her by the arm and led her to the dining table, and handed her a Kleenex from a small pack he always carried in his breast pocket. They both settled down on the wooden chairs. "Okay Elli, tell me what's wrong."

Wiping away her tears with the tissue, she began to control her sobs. "Okay," she coughed out, sniffling. "It's just... it's stupid. I don't even think I should be talking about this but..." she blew her nose before she continued, grateful that somebody still cared about her. "It's just that the five of us were hanging out at the mountain, and then..." Elli paused again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about the girls and Jack. "...we all had this fight. I dunno, it's a pretty stupid thing to cry about right?"

Jeff shook his head. "Of course not! Don't ever think it's not right to cry."

Elli gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Jeff."

"Now," he placed his hand over hers. "Do you feel like talking about what happened today?"

She was stunned by his touch, but she didn't shake it off. "N...no."

He nodded understandingly. "That's all right." He stood up to continue his chores when Elli spoke out.

"It's just that... I'm already twenty-four and I've never been in love with anyone. How am I ever going to find anyone who will love me, and marry me, and start a family with me?"

Jeff hesitated before answering. "You... you're thinking about these kind of things?"

"Well, yeah," Elli answered with a shrug. "Don't people our age think about this kind of stuff?"

"Um..." Jeff tried not to look embarrassed. "I... I g-guess so..."

"And it doesn't help that I'm stuck on this island, population like, twenty," Elli continued. "Maria, Karen, Ann and Popuri already know the man they want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't. How the hell am I going to do this when I'm stuck here?"

"Elli," Jeff began, his voice now firm with new meaning. "I'm going to do something I've been wanting to do for years now."

"What's tha-" before Elli could finish, Jeff leaned in and soon she felt the touch of his lips on hers. _Oh my God, Jeff is kissing me!_ she screamed to herself, a little scared. _But it's weird, this feels so... right!_ She closed her eyes and let the feeling of his kiss sink in.

* * *

Popuri stood outside the bakery, contemplating the best way to apologize to Elli. "Hi Elli, I'm sorry for ditching you because my friends were chasing after the guy I liked, and we all wanted him to ourselves?" she tried out loud. Nope, that wouldn't do. "Oh well," she shrugged. "I'll just say whatever comes to my mind." She took a step toward the bakery, just as Elli stepped out. 

"Hi Popuri!" Elli called merrily.

"Elli?" Popuri wrinkled her nose. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm better than okay!" She was starting to scare Popuri. Why was she so happy all of a sudden?

"Well, great! I might as well take advantage of your good mood and apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

'What happened? Does she have a case of amnesia?' Popuri wondered worriedly. "For ditching you at the Goddess Pond to catch Karen!"

"Oh!" Elli giggled. "I totally forgot about that! Well, apology accepted!"

"Elli," Popuri started calmly as if she were dealing with someone insane. "What's going on?"

Elli giggled again, and drew herself closer to Popuri. "Jeff kissed me!" she whispered excitedly.

"_WHAT_?" Popuri was absolutely flabbergasted. She had known Jeff fancied Elli for quite some time, but she never thought he'd ever make him move. "He _DID_?"

"_Shh_! Yes he did!" it would seem that giggles were contagious, because Popuri couldn't help but join in.

"Oh my God! He finally did! So what does this all mean? Do you like him too? Does your grandmother know? And best of all, how was it?" she was all bubbly now, unable to resist this juicy gossip.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe in my sub-conscience, I've liked Jeff all this time. But for now, I guess it's just going to be... well, you know."

"No I don't know! Tell me!"

"Me neither!" Elli sighed happily. "I've never been in this kind of situation before."

"I know, me neither. Neither have the rest of the girls," Popuri sighed too, but not as happily. "So Elli, you're the first one."

"That's sounds weird, doesn't it?" said Elli. "None of us have ever really had a relationship."

"It's because we're confined to this teeny tiny island," Popuri pointed out.

"I know, exactly! That's what I was thinking before."

Popuri sighed again, suddenly hit with the reality that she still didn't have a beau to call her own. She didn't feel like talking to Elli about her new relationship with Jeff. She didn't want to sound selfish or anything, she just wanted to be alone for awhile. "Well, I gotta go help my parents in the greenhouse. Congratulations, and I'll see you later!" Popuri waved goodbye hastily and sprinted off before Elli could respond.

* * *

"Oh, sorry Harris!" Maria apologized quickly when she bumped into him on her way off the mountain. 

"Maria! What's the rush?" Harris enquired, looking a little dazed.

"Oh," she turned around. "I'm... it's just... I'm looking for Jack. Well, bye!" she left quickly, leaving Harris by himself again.

"What's up with her nowadays?" he thought to himself out loud. "She's always so disorganized and disoriented. Did something bad happen?" Even though her well-being was important to Harris, he still had the duty to deliver the mail too, so he did his best to forget about whatever her problem might have been and brought his focus back to his bag.

"Hm, let's see here, I got a whole stack of mail for Jack!" It was so thick, he couldn't even grasp it with just one hand. When he did retrieve it, the first letter in his pile caught his eye. It was from Maria.

"Oh no," he said suddenly as he put the pieces together. "Maria likes Jack..." Harris starred at the letter for what seemed like an eternity, trying to make sense of it. "No, it couldn't be, could it?"

His first instinct was to open the letter. Then to tear it to shreds. "No," he disciplined himself. "That's wrong. That's a felony."

But at the same time, he had this urge to destroy it. Harris observed his surroundings, suddenly aware of the river that was crashing below his feet. He looked at the river, then at the letter, as if he were thinking of tossing it in. It would look like an accident. No one could really blame him for doing it; mistakes happen. For a second, he actually reached out to do so, with his fingertips just on the corner of the envelope.

"NO!" Harris shouted abruptly. "I can't do this to Ms. Maria. It's not right!" Before he could do anything else, he made sure to stuff it deep in his bag, so it couldn't be lost. "If Jack makes Maria happy, then I can't stand in her way." Blinking away tears, he exited the mountain solemnly.

* * *

Ann wanted to whoop in delight when she realized she was the first one to find Karen and Jack. They were standing in front of the Potion Shop, chatting. From where she was standing, Ann could not hear their conversation, so she moved closer, flattening her body against the side of the Midwife's home and leaned in to listen. 

"So, you wanna come over to my house and hang out? My parents aren't gonna be home or anything; they're going to the bar tonight, and if you know them, they're not going to be coming out until the morning if you know what I mean!" Ann opened her mouth in shock. Was Karen going to...?

"Well, I'd love to, but I'm really tired right now, and I still got a lot of work to do. It's already three o'clock, and I still haven't harvested the corn or the tomatoes. I got a lot of work on my hands, maybe another time."

"But... my parents are going to be home next time!"

"What's wrong with your parents being home? Your parents are good people. Maybe it may not seem like it because you guys don't get along, but you shouldn't not want them to be home."

"What?... Jack! Don't you want to get to know me better!"

"Of course I do."

"And I'm giving you the chance to! So come over tonight!"

Jack sighed heavily. "I told you Karen, I have a lot of work to do. Maybe we can go fishing tomorrow or something."

"Fishing? But... okay, all right, it's a date. Tomorrow we're going fishing!"

"Okay, do you have a fishing rod?"

"Uh, no... but I'll borrow one from Greg I guess. So we're going fishing tomorrow! Don't forget! I'll swing by your house at seven o'clock."

"Okay. I gotta go now, 'kay? See ya." Ann heard descending footsteps, as if Jack were walking away.

"Bye!" Ann peered further so she could watch Jack depart. But in the process, she tripped over an old tin can, causing her to bash into the wall. She cursed under her breath and stood still, hoping Karen hadn't heard the sound.

"What was that?" Karen raised her eyebrow in Ann's direction. She went over to the Midwife's home to investigate. Ann froze in terror. 'What should I do?' On an impulse, she tried to run away before Karen could find her, but it was too late.

"ANN!" Karen cried out when she saw her. "What- were you standing there this whole time!"

"Uh... uh..." Ann sputtered, unable to come up with any words. "I...uh..."

"Oh my _GOD_!" exclaimed Karen, furious. "Ann, what the hell is your problem! Can't you leave me alone! My God, you just can't take the fact that Jack likes me and not you!"

"Ha! In your dreams!" Ann shot back, suddenly finding her voice. "He doesn't like you."

"Yes he does! You heard yourself, we're going fishing!"

"Fishing hardly qualifies as a date Karen. And what you proposed could of, and he turned you down! Re_ject_ed!"

"He had a lot of work to do!" Karen fumed. "That's why he couldn't come!"

"Or, it could of just been an excuse to get out of it," Ann smirked, clearly enjoying rattling Karen's confidence.

"Shut up!" Karen shook her head impatiently. "Ann, seriously! Why do you always have to interfere with everything I do? Wasn't I the first person to take a liking to him? Wasn't I the one who made time to do things for him? And wasn't I the one who actually _told_ you that I was going to pursue him? I never lied to you Ann, but you lied a whole lot to me!"

Ann stood frozen, speechless. Everything she said was true. She couldn't take it; looking like the bad guy. "Wow, Karen, you're right. I _have_ lied to you at times."

Karen nodded proudly. "Uh huh, and what else?"

"I'll be brutally honest with you Karen. I want him too."

Karen's smile faded. "What? No, you can't! Isn't that what a friend is supposed to do? When one likes a guy, the other considers him off-limits?"

"Well, Karen my dear, until one of us wins his heart, our 'friendship' will be put on hold, agree?"

Karen's jaw dropped. "Ann, are you serious? You're willing to break our friendship for this?"

"No," Ann groaned, irritated. "We're going to put our friendship on hold. Nothing's going to be broken, trust me." She raised her arm to the height of her waist, waiting for Karen to shake her hand in settlement.

"So, it's really going to work?"

"Yup."

"No hard feelings?"

"None at all."

"You sure about this Ann?"

"Very sure."

"Okay," Karen grabbed her hand and shook it heartily. "May the best woman win."

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo-we! Finally we're getting somewhere eh? At least I 'kinda' solved the thing between Karen and Ann right? Kinda? Hee hee, well, stay tuned, and please please please review, because I love your input! 


	6. Different Contendors

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Kay kay? I'm glad we have it all worked out, ehies?

Author's Note: I'm never gonna stop beating myself up for this... I can't believe I uploaded the wrong document into this chapter. Hence, me having to write it up all over again (augh!). I'm going to try to do my very best to make it as close to the original as possible (if I can still remember it). Gawd, I'm so_ STUPID_! Well, enough of my trifles, coz I could go on beating myself up about it forever and ever. On to the story!

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
Different Contenders 

After her chat with Elli, Popuri broke away and stumbled into her greenhouse to tell her mother she wasn't feeling well. She wasn't in the greatest of moods, she had to admit to herself.

_Why?_ she wondered to herself. _Is it because of Elli? Am I jealous of her? No, I can't be! I wouldn't! Would I?_ Irritated and bewildered by her thoughts, she decided to do something that always calmed her down; crawl into bed with a good movie and a carton of sugar-bursting ice-cream.

"Oh Popuri!" Lillia flashed her automatic smile at her daughter when she saw her walk in. "I left the cat-mint flowers and the strawberries dry just for you to water!" She kept her face jubilant, expecting Popuri to be ecstatic.

"Actually, I'm not in the mood to water plants," Popuri told her mother hastily. "I'm not feeling too well... I think I'll just go to bed and lie down."

Lillia's eyes clouded over, her smile wiped clear off her visage. Popuri never in her lifetime missed the opportunity to help out in the greenhouse ever since she was strong enough to hold a watering can. "Is... is there anything wrong?"

"No!" she snapped. "I'm just-" Popuri stopped herself in mid sentence, guilty for talking so harshly to her own mother. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "My head hurts, and I feel fatigued... I just need some rest." Before she awaited Lillia's consent, Popuri dashed out of the greenhouse, into the flower shop before immobilizing into her room. The only time she went off track was to snatch a tub of Ben and Jerry's from the family freezer, concealed under the checkout counter in the store.

At a quick pace, Popuri unearthed her favourite movie, Legally Blonde (she adored Luke Wilson... and it didn't hurt that the colour of choice in the film was pink!) from her drawer. She ran over to her television set, popped it into the DVD Player, and bounced onto her bed with her ice cream in hand.

"Well, maybe some sugar and Luke Wilson will sooth my soul," Popuri said out loud, already feeling inspired after unfastening the lid off the carton of ice cream. "Here's to Ann, Karen or Maria, may you find eternal happiness with Jack." Toasting the empty room, she threw her head back and indulged.

* * *

After Elli had hung the wet laundry out of the clothesline to dry (which was what she initially came out of the bakery to do), she decided to go over to Popuri's home and see if anything was wrong. Leaving the bakery so hurriedly wasn't in Popuri's nature... it usually took a long talk to persuade her best friend to leave, since the bakery was a never-ending supply of cakes, cookies and treats that Popuri always found irresistible. 

"So what's different about today?" Elli speculated. "Maybe she's mad at me. Maybe she just wants to be alone."

But Elli's heart would never rest easy until she knew what caused her friend such an upset. After finishing her chores, she crossed the road that separated the bakery from the flower shop.

"Popuri? Are you in here?" Elli called after rapping Popuri's bedroom door.

"Yeah," came her muffled response.

"Can I come in?"

"...Yeah."

Slowly opening the door, Elli popped her head in and took in her surroundings. The television was on an almost unbearable high volume, screaming a dialogue she was all too familiar with. She couldn't see Popuri's face, it being masked behind a container of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Immediately, Elli knew something was amiss.

"Oh Popuri!" Elli wailed. "What's wrong?"

Popuri pulled her ice cream out of her mouth for a second, a coffee brown moustache already evident on her upper lip. "Wh-what do you mean? Nothing's wrong..."

"Ice cream? And Luke Wilson? Whenever those two combine, I KNOW there is something wrong!"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong," Popuri insisted.

Elli puffed up her cheeked impatiently. "I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong."

"Well, nothing is wrong." Popuri forced her lips to curl up into a smile. "Everyone loves ice cream. And I've always loved Luke and pink."

"Yeah, and you've fantasized about a pink Luke I know," Elli rolled her eyes. "But you can't fool me. What's wrong Popuri? You can tell me!"

"Well..." Popuri hesitated, staring into her tub of Ben and Jerry's. "I... I really can't tell you."

"Of course you can!" Elli said, sounding hurt. "I'm your best bud, you can tell me anything!"

Popuri examined her friend carefully. Could she tell Elli? Over the years, she'd shown her loyalty and companionship flawlessly. Popuri had told Elli everything, but this situation was a little bit different. However, Elli wasn't really concerned, so it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"Okay," Popuri said finally, after a long pause. "But don't be mad."

"I won't," Elli promised, taking a seat at the foot of Popuri's bed.

"It's just that... I don't know. When I heard about you and Jeff... it just made me feel a little bit sad."

"What are you saying?" Elli gasped. "That... you like Jeff?"

"What! _No_!" Popuri shook her head vigorously, almost laughing at what Elli was implying. She was glad that her friend had brought some levity, by mistake or not. "Not that. I think what it is..." she hesitated again. "Is that... it just made me realize that I'm alone."

Elli squinted at Popuri for a second, baffled. Then she nodded. "Oh... you mean, you wish... yeah, I get it."

"And there's nothing I can really do about it either," Popuri sighed resentfully. "I mean, we're all stuck on this island. I sound a little selfish, don't I?"

"Not at all! We're all girls, we want someone to treat us like a Princess, to pamper us and make us feel good about ourselves."

"Yeah," Popuri sat up, grateful her best friend shared her line of thinking. "So where's my Prince?"

"Well... you have Gray," Elli pointed out hopefully.

"Yeah, right," Popuri scoffed. "That boy doesn't like me. I've been trying for years to make him notice me or _anything_, but that guy is stone cold. I can't remember the last time he said two words in a row to me."

"Oh, uh..." Elli tapped her chin with a finger in thought. "What about... Jack?"

"Oh, no!" Popuri shook her head immediately. "All the other girls are all over him, I don't stand a chance."

"Don't think like that Popuri! You..." Elli paused, trying to think of something to say that complimented her, but didn't sound awkward. "Any guy should count their lucky stars to... to have you."

Popuri winced. "Yeah, okay Elli." She grinned good-humouredly at her friend's discomfort.

"No, seriously! I think you should get to know Jack better!"

With a sigh, Popuri glanced down at her ice cream, or what was left of it. "No... I don't think so..."

"Oh come _ON_!" Elli slammed her palm on Popuri's bedspread. "Don't even try to pretend, coz I can see right though you. I know you like Jack, so just admit it! Maybe you even like-like him! And maybe you even think he's hotter than a certain guy named... Luke Wilson." She smirked as the actor appeared on the television screen.

"No one is _ever_ hotter than Luke!" Popuri screamed defending her celebrity idol. "Not Owen, not...uh... his other brother, not _anyone_! Hey, when you think about it, Luke and Jack are kind of the same! They both have chestnut brown hair and at great body..." she sighed contently.

"Uh... right!" Elli nodded in agreement. "See? Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, but c'mon. No offense to Jack, but he's nothing compared to Luke."

Elli groaned. "Well... Luke's about ten years older than you."

"I know..."

"And you're never gonna meet him ever in your entire life."

"I know!"

"And-"

"I _KNOW_! What are you trying to do? Make me feel worse?"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," whispered Elli timidly. "But I just want to see you happy. And Jack... yeah, he's a great guy. _He_ could make you happy."

Popuri stroked her chin. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, definitely! And you know what? I'm going to help you."

"You..." Popuri blushed. "No Elli, don't do that."

"No, no... I'll be discreet, I'll be so subtle that even _you_ won't be able to tell. I'll be like... uh... Cameron Diaz from Charlie's Angels or something. Except I won't kick anyone's ass-"

"And I get Luke Wilson-I mean, uh, Jack!" Then Popuri broke a smile. "Well, if you put it that way..." she giggled, suddenly back to the bubbly and perky self she was. "Thanks Elli, you're a real friend!" She leaped across her bed to give Elli a great big bear hug. "And you never know... instead of double dating, we could have a double wedding! Think about it, we could have matching pink wedding gowns and pink flowers and the guys could wear pink tuxes too..."

Elli cringed at the thought of not only her wearing a pink wedding dress, but two guys wearing a pink suit. You'd think it'd be Jeff and Jack marrying _each other_ instead (A/N: If ya know what I mean! LOL, of course you do! Wink). _Well, whatever makes Popuri happy..._ Elli reminded herself, her thoughts disguised with a smile.

"Oh, and Elli? Do you mind making a wedding cake purely covered with pale pink icing with darker pink icing on the edges?"

"Now hold it right there!" Elli commanded, holding up her hand in a gesture of silence. Wearing pink was bad enough. Making something pink with her own two hands would be an insult to her and her standing as a skilled baker. "I'm not making a-er, I mean, let's just concentrate on getting Jack okay?"

"Right," Popuri grinned. "Hey, the wedding invitations should be pink too..." Elli continued to hide behind her smile as her best friend continued to indirectly ruin her life.

"Oh, this is the best thing that could ever happen to me," Popuri gushed. "And it's all because of you, Elli! You're really the greatest friend I could ever hope for. I owe you big!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Elli whispered back.

* * *

Maria brushed away a branch to get a better view of Karen and Jack, who were sitting not too far away on the edge of the river, dangling their fishing rods over the river. She could see Jack, the Carpenter's house blocking her view, but at least she could keep an eye on Karen for a while. And the lack of vegetation on the mountain wasn't helping their sleuthing very much. 

"Can you see anything?" Ann asked softly from behind a bush. She had told Maria about Karen and Jack's 'date' the day before; right after Ann had found out, actually (since the library was conveniently placed near the incident when Ann and Karen exchanged their agreement). It wasn't Maria's nature to stalk her friends, but she found it impossible to resist when she knew what was going on.

"Just Karen," Maria answered just as quietly back.

Ann grimaced. Their espionage was getting nowhere. "All right, I'm going to take a closer look. Let's go."

Maria shook her head fiercely, her eyes round. "No way."

"Fine. You stay here, I'm going." And before Maria could say a word of protest, Ann slithered out of the wild shrubs and tiptoed over to the Carpenter's house for a better listen.

"Does fishing always take this long?" Karen whined, kicking her heels on the river edge.

"It just takes patience Karen, that all," Jack insisted. "It's probably because we're doing this so late in the day."

"It's not that late!" Karen pointed out, frowning in confusion. "It's two o'clock!"

"Well, fish are most likely caught early in the morning. Around seven o'clock is the best time."

Karen anxiously pulled up her rod, only to be disappointed to find the bait taken, but no fish on the hook. "And you actually _like_ doing this?"

"Well, it's a great way to relax. It sells for a fair price, and it's not bad tasting either."

"Well, then Greg must be the _happiest_ man alive," Karen said sarcastically. "Come on Jack, we're not having much luck with this. We might as well make the best of this day and take a walk in the woods or something."

"Yeah, okay that sounds nice." The two of the packed up their fishing gear, and started for the bridge. A surge of envy engulfed Ann when she saw Karen take Jack's hand. And she grew even more jealous when she watched in dismay as Jack reached down, plucked a flower from the grass and hand it to his overjoyed companion.

Ann watched the two descend into a more open area. "What should we do now?"

"Go home," Maria suggested immediately, feeling uncomfortable at the position she had just put herself in.

"Are you mad? And miss the chance to stop this... this... well, I don't know what to call it, but it's wrong for Karen and Jack to be together, right Maria?"

"Yeah," she agreed, her mouth reacting faster before her brain could. "I mean _no_! I mean..." she trailed off, her chest feeling tight. "I just want to go back to the library and enjoy the peace. I'm not cut out for spy work."

"Then you go back to your precious books then," Ann sneered. "I'm going to ruin Karen's date."

"How?" Maria asked, intrigued.

"I know how," was all that Ann would tell her before dashing off to catch up to the pair. Anxious to find out what kind of idea her friend had cooked up this time, she followed her.

The two girls continued to keep their sight on Jack and Karen, hopping from bush to shrub to avoid being seen themselves. The unsuspecting couple stopped in front of the pond, just a few meters from Ann. Maria watched with interest as Ann carefully climbed up a nearby tree above.

"What's up with that rock?" Jack wondered out loud, referring to the large boulder that rested on the edge of the water. "Is there's anything behind it or something?"

"I dunno," Karen replied with little interest. "It's been there for awhile. No one's ever really paid any specific attention to it. It's just a rock on a mountain."

"Yeah, but look how it sits, almost like it's floating or something." Jack picked up a handful of stones and started hurling them at the rock.

"What are you doing?" asked Karen with half-hearted fascination.

"Trying to knock it down."

"Jack, stop," she put her hand on his arm in the middle of a swing. "I have to tell you something."

"About the rock?"

"No!" she exclaimed impatiently. Then she quickly lowered her voice. "Jack, ever since you moved here... I can't stop thinking about you."

"Really?" Jack said, his eyes large.

"Yes. What I'm trying to say is, Jack, I think I'm falling-"

"_AHHHHH_!" Ann screamed while dropping from her spot on the tree, cutting off Karen's attempt to grab Jack first. The two of them turned around in horror (different horrors to the respected people) when Ann crashed onto the mountain floor with a loud crash.

"Oh my God!" Jack leaped over to Ann's side. "Are you okay?"

"No... I think I twisted my ankle..." Ann managed to say through forced tears.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Karen demanded, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Karen, it's not the time for that!" Jack snapped. "Can you move at all?"

Ann shifted her back, and twitched in pain. "I can't... it really hurts..."

"I'll carry you home then," Jack volunteered, effortlessly lifting Ann up from the ground.

"Oh wow Jack, thank you," Ann beamed. Her objective was only to spoil Karen's day with Jack, but her plan turned for the better. "You're pretty strong!"

"And you're pretty light!" Jack complimented back, as the two descended off the mountain.

Karen, who seemed to be standing in the backdrop though the whole episode, threw the flower she had been holding boastfully to the ground in anger. "God, I hate that girl, I hate her!" She kicked the mountain floor in fury, sending a thick cloud of dry dust into the air. Someone from behind a bush coughed.

"Maria? Is that you?" Karen walked over to Maria, who was kneeling under a tree. "What are you doing here?"

"U-um... p-playing h-hide and seek with S-stu..."

"Were you spying on me!"

"Uh... yeah."

"Maria! How could you? This isn't like you at all!"

"I know!" she cried, happy and oddly relieved that Karen still knew that. "I don't do these things! I never do!"

"Then why were you spying on me!"

"Well... it's because of Jack."

"Jack?" Karen repeated, annoyed. "What about Jack? Oh... oh my God you like him too! But you don't like anyone!"

"Well, you know..." Maria blushed.

"I can't believe this!" Karen fumed. "Everyone's going after the guy I've been pinning for since spring! What's gonna happen next, Popuri and Elli are going to ambush me while I'm with Jack?"

"Didn't you hear?" Maria spoke up. "Elli and Jeff are going out."

"Elli... and _Jeff_?" Karen repeated, her mouth agape but more happy for herself than for Elli. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"But... Jeff's like six years older than Elli!"

"So? My parents are eight years apart. And you're parents have an even bigger age gap than that. Besides, it was a custom in the old age for twelve year old girls to marry forty year old men."

"Ew!" grimaced Karen. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"In a book," Maria replied.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Well, if it's in a book, then it's gotta be true," she mocked, not even trying to hide the cynicism in her voice.

"It's true!" Maria claimed.

"Okay okay whatever," Karen said, quick to change the subject which, quite frankly, was boring her. "Is Popuri dating that prude Gray by any chance?"

"Um... I don't think so," Maria answered, trying not to let Karen's name calling character bother her. "But I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Hmm..." stroking her chin, Karen smiled. "This is great."

"What is?"

"With Elli dating Jeff, that makes her out of the race."

"Oh... yeah..." Maria blushed.

"It's great in fact! Now Elli's neutral! So I can do whatever I want now! Coz she'll be there to stop me if I ever end up going too far!"

"Uh... how far?" Maria asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Karen ignored her question. "This is excellent! When we're all at each other's throats, she'll be there to take our knives away! It's working out better than I thought!"

"Well, if you say so..." Maria pursed her lips. "Let's go check up on Ann."

"No way," Karen stated quickly. She couldn't bear to hear her name, let alone look at her. "I'm too mad at her right now."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later." With a quick wave, she left the mountain.

Karen picked up the flower from the ground while gathering her thoughts. _Ann thinks she's won already huh? Well, she's totally underestimated me. I'll get back at her, and I don't care what it takes_. With Jack's flower in hand, she began the short walk back home to the vineyard. _She thinks she can play dirty? She hasn't seen _anything_ yet._

_

* * *

_  
Gack! I can't believe I had to rewrite this chapter again. I remember the second half a lot better than the first half... but I think my first version was better. But it's gone... and I can't blame anyone but myself. Sob Well, I could blame but I won't, mu ha ha!


	7. Thought

Disclaimer: The same, I don't own anything, I'm not making money off of this, don't sue me please, etc.

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter SEVEN! WHOO! Getting closer to the end!

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
Thought

Ann let out a moan when Jack carefully placed her on her bed. After the fall, she didn't think she was going to hurt herself at all. Sure, the twisted ankle was a lie, but her back hurt a bit.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Jack offered. "An extra pillow or a glass of water?"

"No," Ann shook her head. "I'm fine. I just... Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm with you right now. Of course not."

She burst with pride inside, but just smiled at Jack on the outside. "Well, do you mind keeping me company for awhile?"

"Sure," he took a seat on the edge of Ann's bed. "Anything you want."

"Really?" Ann blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied casually. "But I was just wondering... what were you doing in the tree in the first place?"

Ann started to panic. She couldn't tell him the truth (yet, at least), that she had climbed up so she could purposely hurt herself, which would ruin Karen's date. "I saw this really cute bird, and I just had to go take a better look. And when I got up there, it flew away, I lost my footing, and here I am," she chuckled nervously. "I'm such a klutz eh?"

"No, not at all!" Jack argued. "I've seen you climb trees before. You're like a squirrel."

"Really?" she didn't know what to feel happier about, his compliment, or the fact that Jack had been watching her when she didn't even know he was there. "Thanks! It's just that I used to race with my brother."

"Gray? Oh, you're very lucky to have him as your brother. He's a nice person," Jack commented.

"Gray? Nice?" Ann repeated. "The only time he's ever nice to people is..." her heart jumped inside. "If you're family, or a friend. So you're his friend huh?"

"Well, I guess so," Jack shrugged.

"Wow, good job! He doesn't have many friends, him being all anti-social. All he's really got is Jeff and Harris. I'm glad that you've become his friend Jack, it'll be good for him."

"Really? Thanks!" he flashed her a gorgeous smile, which made Ann blush. "I didn't know that. At first when I just met him, I thought he was ignoring me because he didn't like me or something."

"Nah," Ann waved her hand dismissively. "He's like that with everyone. Did he ever throw insults at you?"

Jack grinned and looked down. "Sometimes. But he doesn't anymore."

Ann smiled at him. "Well..." she began bravely. "Sometime... could I visit your farm?"

"Oh, you want to check up on Magic? Of course you can come."

She had forgotten the fact that she had even given him a horse. "Yeah, I'm curious to see the way that he's grown... and it'd be fun to see the animals you have."

"Of definitely!" Jack said enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling. "And you have to meet my cows-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he heard a knock at the door. "Do you want me to get that for you?"

"Yeah, thanks," Ann replied, trying not to sound mad. Who the hell was that? Finally she was making some lee-way with Jack, and this idiot had to ruin it for her!

"Oh hi Karen!" Jack greeted, opening the door wide open. "Come on in."

"Thanks Jack," she strutted into Ann's room. "Hi Ann. How are you?"

"Great, thanks," Ann answered through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I can't come over to see how a friend is going?" Karen gasped dramatically. "Ann, I care about you!"

Ann rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm fine."

"Great!" Karen started for the door in Ann's delight, but that joy was quickly replaced with dread when she watched her close the door. "The three of us can all hang out."

"Yeah sure," Jack nodded his head. "We were just talking about visiting my farm. You wanna come too?"

"Oh Jack, I'd _love_ to!" gushed Karen, smiling. "Thank you for the offer!"

Ann couldn't take it. Karen had to leave. "Okay bye Karen," she hinted rather too obviously.

"What? Ann, what's wrong?" Karen made a pouty face. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am Karen," Ann told her with the same tone as Karen had used on her. "But don't you have some work to do? Like I dunno... getting drunk and making out with Kai?"

Karen scowled. She had told Ann that a few months ago, and Ann had swore to secrecy. It had only happened once, and it was a big mistake. Now the bigger mistake was her telling Ann, thinking she'd keep it to herself. "Why would I do that?"

"I have no idea," Ann smirked. "Why _would_ you?"

"Well, at least I don't have that weird freak Cliff following me around like you do!"

"Weird freak?" Ann repeated. "Why would you say that about your own cousin?"

"Shaddup."

"Maybe I should go," Jack said, standing up.

"No!" Ann grabbed his shoulder and forced him down. She directed her insult back to Karen. "Well, at least I get along with my parents!"

"At least I have a mother!"

Ann bit her lip, hoping Karen couldn't see she was trembling. How dare she bring up her dead mother into their argument? "Karen, I suggest you leave."

Karen crossed her arms and planted her feet to the ground. "Make me."

"Oh I'll make you," Ann sprung from the bed and pushed Karen against the door. Her back started to spaz out, and she crouched down in pain, collapsing to the floor. The impact on her back just made the pain worse.

"Ann..." Jack gasped. "Your ankle!"

Ann's heart skipped a beat. What was her excuse this time?

"Ann!" Karen began, widening her eyes in effect. "You didn't _fake_ a twisted ankle just so you could take advantage of Jack's humanity did you!"

Ann rotated her ankle around and laughed. "Hey, it's not twisted! I can walk! Oh thank _God_!"

"Well, that's a relief," Jack said, standing up again. "Well, I hope your back recovers soon."

"Ow ow..." Ann groaned, wincing in pain. Jack helped her back into bed again. "Thanks."

Karen hid another scowl, beating herself at her failed attempt to ruin Ann. "Well, I'll see you two later," she said quickly, moving swiftly through the door. She couldn't stand being there any longer, knowing she just made herself look like a selfish idiot.

"I guess I gotta be going as well," Jack said. "I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're going."

"Okay," Ann nodded. "Thanks for everything Jack."

He smiled at her. "Anytime."

* * *

"Hi Jack," Popuri and Elli addressed him at the same time when he walked into the bakery. 

"Hi girls," he answered back. "Hi Jeff." Jeff replied with a nod.

"Well," Elli cleared her throat. "Jeff and I have some business to take care of at the back."

Jeff arched an eyebrow. "We do?"

"Yes hon," Elli said. "Remember? The thing with the other thing?" She winked her right eye twice at him.

"Oh..." Jeff nodded. "Yeah, the thing." Elli went over the counter and pushed him through the door before he could say anything else.

"Um, would you care to explain to me what's going on?" Jeff asked after watching Elli close the door and press her ear up against it. He figured they'd be in his room for awhile, so he took a seat on his bed to get comfortable.

"_SH_!" Elli shushed him. "Popuri likes Jack, and we think Jack might like Popuri too."

"Uh huh," Jeff nodded. "So you're playing little miss match maker. Well... that's understandable, trying to help a friend-"

"_Jeeeeeefff! SHH_!"

* * *

"So Jack," Popuri began, turning to him conversationally. "How's the farm doing?" 

"Uh..." he looked at the door with a critical eye. What was up with that? "It's great, thanks."

"Anything new in the farm? Is a cow pregnant or have you hatched any new chicks?"

"Nope, not recently."

Popuri began to panic. She was already out of material to talk about.

"Hey, what was up with Elli and Jeff running to the back like that?"

Well it wasn't much to start on, but it was all Popuri had; she couldn't let this opportunity to restart another conversation slide. "Well, it's because... they're planning a party."

"A party?" Jack repeated. "For who?"

"For the whole town!" Popuri blurted, then cringed. Elli and Jeff would have a fit. "And... they asked me to invite you."

"When and where is it?"

"U-um..." Popuri decided to be more thoughtful with her answer this time, more Elli's sake at least. "It's on the seventh day of summer, so four days from now," she cringed inside again. But she realized it had to be soon, if she was going to try to get to know him better. Besides, it's a small town. "At the beach, around... we haven't decided on a time just yet. I know it's short notice, but we just thought of the idea today. And you're the first one we invited. So can you come?"

"Sure, I think I can."

Popuri smiled. "Great! We'll send you an invitation with all the details. And..." she blushed. "W-would you be my e-escort t-there?"

"Of course Popuri," Jack smiled back. "I'll escort you there."

"Really?" she beamed. "Thanks!"

"So you're gonna send the guest invites right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I can't wait!" he walked over to the counter and slammed his fist on the wooden finish. "Jeff? Elli? Anybody there?"

Elli stumbled out just then, with Jeff right behind her. "Yes? Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, just a piece of pie to go please."

Jeff sliced the pie and continued with Jack's order as Elli walked over to Popuri. "_Party_?" she whispered.

"I know I know I'm sorry--"

"Oh my God this is going to be so much fun! And the beach! Perfect place! It'll be so much fun to see all the townsfolk together at one time!"

"No problem," Popuri grinned proudly. "Aren't you glad you have me as a friend?"

* * *

Gray stood frozen, if front of the bakery. He had came to get a slice of cake for Ann but he stopped at the door when he was Jack and... Popuri. He was too shy to say anything to her. But watching her exchange words with Jack made him sick to his stomach. 

He had heard the whole story, from the party to Popuri asking Jack to be her escort. 'I waited too long, and now Popuri likes Jack,' he realized sadly. 'What can I do? I can't tell her that I like her, she'll laugh in my face.' Feeling rejected, he turned on his heel and preceded home. Outside, his face was dry, but inside, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Gray had mastered the art of hiding within himself since his accident when he was sixteen.

That was the year when his whole life changed. He had wanted to ask Popuri out that year even though she was a little immature, her being two years younger than him (A/N: All the age preferences in this story are made up so please don't believe them!). But after he had fallen off Cliffguard during the Horserace, his confidence was shattered, and his view of life changed dramatically. He vowed to never let anyone into his heart.

_Well, I've done a good job on that_, he thought dryly. _Now Popuri will never want to date someone like me, when she's got Jack. Why didn't I just go for it all those years ago? Why did I wait so long? Now it's too late_. His own thoughts angered him. Wiping away a tear that had escaped him, he started to run home.

* * *

"Maria? Could you help me reach that book over there?" May pointed to a thick book at the top of the middle shelve. 

"Of course May," Maria answered, stepping away from the desk to do so. As she pulled it out, her eye caught the title; 'Introduction to Advanced Marketing.' An old college textbook her father had donated to the library. "May, are you sure you can read this book?"

"No, I'm not going to read it, I just wanna look at the pictures."

Maria smiled at May. "There isn't much pictures in this book sweetheart." She placed the textbook on her desk for re-filing and took May by the hand. "Why don't we find another book for you huh?"

"Okay," May agreed.

With Maria scanning the front shelve for a suitable book for May, she didn't notice Jack walk in. "Hi Maria," he greeted her.

Maria jumped out of her skin. "Oh Jack... hi," she answered back a little breathless.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He closed the door behind him.

"Oh, it's okay," Maria said to him with a hint of a smile. "I just startle easily."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." He grinned mischievously. Maria blushed.

"So Jack," Maria began uncertainly. "What's new with you?"

"Oh not much," Jack shrugged. "Except Elli and Jeff told me to tell as many people as I could about a party they're inviting everyone to. Yes even you little May!" he gave her a pat on the head. "It's on the seventh at the beach. They're sending invitations tomorrow."

"A p-party?" Maria said again, a little unsure. "I'm not sure..."

"Oh c'mon Maria," Jack insisted. "It'll be fun. Plus, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better."

She couldn't say no to that. "Well... okay." She nodded. "Count me in."

"Great! Well, I don't know anything else about the party, as do the organizers of it either."

"They decided to have a party today? But that means they only have four days to plan it!"

"I know, that's what I thought," Jack agreed, scratching his head. "But I guess they figured it's a small town, and we're usually not busy. I just hope they plan everything out in time."

"That's no problem for Elli; Miss Organized," Maria commented. "She's always on top of things. But it's not like her to pull it out so close."

"Oops," a quiet voice whispered behind them. Both Jack and Maria whirled around to see May and a scatter of books around her. The whole bottom shelve was empty.

"Oh..." Maria flinched. It would take probably another half an hour to re- categorize that. She picked up a small picture book from the pile and handed it to May. "Okay, why don't you check this book out and get grandma to help read it to you?" After checking the book out, May went on her way. Maria puffed up her cheeks in anticipation.

"Do you need any help?" Jack offered.

"R-really? Thanks, I could use some," They both bent down and started to stack the books into a few neat piles. "It just goes from AD one to forty-four."

"I found a CA twenty-eight here," Jack held out the book to her.

"Okay thanks, I'll re-file that later," Maria took the book and placed it on her desk.

The two of them continued to make four neat stacks of books, and in no time, they were almost finished. There was one book left in disarray on the floor, and they both reached out to take it. Maria blushed as their fingers touched momentarily. She turned away, shocked. Quickly she collected the book and placed it on her shortest pile. "Well, I can take it from here. Thanks so much for your help Jack."

"Okay, no problem," Jack nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." He watched for a second as Maria proceeded to organize the books, then left the library hastily.

* * *

"Augh..." Cliff groaned, sitting up. "What happened?" his head was throbbing, his mouth had a funny taste and he couldn't remember a thing about last night. "Must be a hangover," he said out loud. 

He stood up to his full height, aware of another pain in his neck, having slept in an odd position the night before. "Maybe I should drink less." He had always promised himself that he would stop drinking, but every night, he always found a reason to let all his problems go out through a beer bottle. He especially over-drank when he had a dilemma he couldn't find a way out off. Sometimes it was the fact he was homeless. Other times it was the thought of the person who had betrayed him years back. But the night before, it was Ann.

He turned to look at his bird, Cain, who was perched on a branch on a nearby tree. "She's in love with Jack," he said to his friend. "I know Jack didn't betray me because I didn't tell him I like Ann, but still... how could he do that?" Cain only responded with a twitch in his neck. Cliff knew Cain couldn't ever talk to him, but he was his only friend that had stuck by him all these years. "I'm lonely Cain. Don't you ever get lonely without the other birds?"

Suddenly, there was a 'wamp, wamp, wamp' in his head he was alert of. But it didn't seem to be IN his head, but above it. Up the mountain? "Let's go find out," Cliff suggested, holding his arm out for Cain to post on. He started to ascend up the mountain, following the sound.

Kai watched with a strange fascination as each of his golf balls made a large splash and ripples in the ocean below his feet as the ball made contact with the water. Hitting golf balls was one of the ways he relieved stress.

Placing a ball on the tee, he positioned himself and took another swing. It landed almost three-hundred yards before it hit the water again. Usually the more frustrated he was, the further he could hit. But his time, he wasn't really frustrated, he was more sad.

Karen had told him days ago about Jack. She adored him, and she wasn't shy about telling people. Kai had remembered the conversation in his head...

_"Don't you think he's great?" Karen exclaimed, her eyes glittering in the sunlight._

_"I don't know," he shrugged casually. "I've never seen him around a lot."_

_"Well he's such a great guy! He's handsome and masculine and strong and sensitive and-"_

_"He's really all those things huh?"_

_"Yeah! And you know what's scarier than a perfect man?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think I'm falling in love with him."_

_Kai went rigid. No, it couldn't be. She couldn't love Jack, because no one else could love her like Kai did. 'Then tell her that, you dumbass!' he had told himself. 'Tell her how you feel before it's too late!' Kai opened his mouth to speak, but Karen got there before Kai did._

_"We're going fishing tomorrow. I think that's when I'm going to tell him how I really feel about him. In fact, I better go to the mountain now to ask Greg if I can borrow a fishing rod."_

_"How do you know it's love?" Kai pointed out in an attempt to change her mind. "What if it's just an infatuation? You just met him last spring!"_

_Karen narrowed her eyes. "Why is everyone saying that? I hate that word, 'infatuation', coz it's not something anyone ever feels. If you feel like you're in love, then that's what you are! No one can tell you that's not how you feel!"_

_Kai sighed. "I'm sorry Karen," he said in a tiny voice._

_"Well, I gotta go, see ya later," Karen turned swiftly and started to walk away, her soft brown hair bouncing behind her._

_"I love you Karen," Kai said quietly. Oh how he longed to tell her that to her face..._

"Kai! Kai! Earth to Kai!" a voice broke his thoughts. He shook his head and turned to look at Cliff.

"Hi Cliff," Kai greeted monotonously.

"Where were you just a second ago?"

Kai sighed. "Well, you know your cousin Karen?"

"You mean the girl you love but are too embarrassed to admit it?" Cliff said smugly.

"Cliff! You're not helping."

"Sorry. What about her?"

"Well... she's in love with Jack."

Cliff widened his eyes in surprise. "She IS!"

"Yeah," Kai confirmed. "She told me yesterday."

"Oh..." Cliff wrinkled a brow. "But... Ann likes Jack!"

Kai's ears perked up. "She does?"

"Yeah!"

Kai looked down at his bucket of golf balls. There was still 2/3 left inside, but now was not the time. "Ann likes Jack? But so does Karen!"

Cliff put his finger on his chin. "So... they _both_ like Jack? That's kind of a funny situation."

"But it doesn't help _our_ situation that much."

"Oh yes it does," Cliff pointed out. "Well, it might help _one_ of us. You see, if I know Jack, and I think I do, he's not going to date _both_ of them. It's not his style. So one's going to have him, the other will have one of us."

"Well, congratulations," Kai said. "You've won." He grabbed another golf ball and placed it on the tee.

"I've won? What do you mean?"

"Well, Karen's in love with Jack, well at least she thinks she is. And yesterday, she told me she was going to tell him... _today_. So I lose, you win. Congratulations Cliff." He took another swing.

Cliff sighed and slumped himself against a tree. "Even if Jack and Karen do get married or something in that effect, Ann still is never going to like me. She hates me."

Kai stopped in mid swing. "No, she can't hate you. She doesn't even know you that well."

"That's another problem too," Cliff groaned. "She doesn't want to get to know me. I've made attempts to talk to her, but she always finds a reason to yell at me."

"Well..." Kai dropped his driver and took a seat beside Cliff. "We're just a pair of lonely guys with unrequitted love, huh?"

Cliff reached into his pockets and produced a quarter-full bottle of beer. "I could drink to that."

* * *

Poor Cliff and Kai. Don't you feel sorry for them? I do too, for the two they have to marry (Karen is witchie and Ann's an abusive wife, hah hah). You just have to stay tuned to find out what's going to happen next! And please please please, review my ficcie please please! Thank you thank you thank you! 


	8. Crash Party

Disclaimer: Y'know everything, I don't own anything so don't sue me!

Author's Note: Yikes! Well, I'm back and here's chapter... eight!

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
Crash Party

As she surveyed the festive beach, Elli just couldn't seem to believe what her eyes told her. Every single person was there, and everyone had a smile plastered on their face. 'I can't believe how well this party is going!' she commented with a smile.

It was one of the biggest parties the island had ever seen, that's for sure. She had invited everyone-and we're talking _everyone_; even the old couple who live in the mountain. Even with the excess amount of people, the beach didn't seem to be crowded. The mothers and fathers were sitting by old picnic benches, chatting and grilling burgers over the propane barbeque. The younger ones were in the ocean, playing water badminton, a game of Marco Polo or just splashing around, just enjoying the cool waters. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Elli, come play with us!" Jeff said from the ocean, waving to her with a badminton racket. "I told May, Kent and Stu we could be them shorthanded!"

"Coming!" Elli called back. She jumped into the waters excitedly.

* * *

"Hi Jack," Karen said, resting her arms on the inflatable doughnut-like water seat Jack was resting on. "What do you think of the party so far?" 

"It's great!" Jack answered. "I can't believe Elli, Jeff and Popuri pulled this off so well."

"Yeah..." Karen looked the other way momentarily. "Elli and Jeff are such a nice couple aren't they?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. They seem to make each other happy."

"So... you wouldn't feel happy if Elli and Jeff broke up suddenly for no apparent reason?" Karen would rather die than let Jack date anybody but herself, but she needed to know this, just in case Elli became a bachelorette again for any reason.

"What?" Jack was mystified. "What are you talking about? You think I want Elli?"

"Well... do you?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Elli's a nice girl. Any guy would be very lucky to have her. But she's dating someone else now. Besides, we're just friends."

That didn't really answer Karen's questions. He could be just saying that because Elli WAS taken. So did Jack like her or not? "Yeah, she is a nice person... we're friends too." Closing the topic, she rushed on quickly. "Hey, you done with this thing yet?"

"You mean the inflatable doughnut?" Jack smirked playfully. "You're going to have to fight me for it."

"You're on!" The two proceeded to push and pull the seat, splashing and laughing throughout the whole struggle.

* * *

Popuri watched with a flicker of envy as she witnessed Karen and Jack's public display. Had he forgotten he was technically her date, since he escorted her here? 

"Ow!" she suddenly yelped out, rubbing her head. A moment of absentmindedness had left her vulnerable to the flying beach ball the other girls were tossing around.

"Um... head's up?" Ann's warning came a little too late. "Sorry."

"It's okay..." Popuri answered, her mind wandering. She didn't dare let her eyes off Karen.

"Do you think Jack's falling for Karen?" Maria said, breaking Popuri's spell.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Ann mumbled.

"What?" Maria turned to look at her, surprised.

"She thinks she can make any guy love her so easily," Ann explained to them. "If we make Jack realize that she's just using him and she's a selfish, spoiled brat, maybe then Karen will lay off."

"And her bikini doesn't leave much to the imagination," Popuri added, shaking her head.

"I don't know..." Maria said nervously. "We shouldn't step in the way-"

"Ann's right," Popuri interrupted. "Besides, we're practically _saving_ Jack from heartache and stuff, after Karen mistreats him and all of that."

"Hey speaking of heartache..." Maria turned to Ann. "How's your back?"

"It's a little sore, but I used those back patches, and it's getting better."

"So will you be helping my parent and me tonight to prepare for the Vegetable Festival tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to be late, because I'm visiting Jack's farm tonight."

Maria and Popuri glared at her. "You are?"

"Yeah. Haven't you guys been there before?"

"Well, yeah," Popuri told her. "But it was just to look at his flowers. And he wasn't home."

"My parents gave me a delivery," Maria explained. "So I had to drop it by his farm. He was home, and he showed me around his farm. But Ann, are you sure you can help out with the festival? Because it's quite all right if your back is still hurt."

"No I'm fine," Ann waved her hand dismissively. "Just as long as I don't get hit by a car or something."

Popuri huffed. "Yeah, like that could ever happen. We don't even have roads built for cars in town. The only 'car' really, is the shipper's truck. This town is so God damn insignificant and underdeveloped, it sickens me."

"You're beginning to sound like Karen!" Maria gasped. "You're not thinking of leaving the island too are you?"

"No!" Popuri said quickly. Even with the islands old problems, she loved it here. "But let's get back to Karen. How should we stop her, if we're going to stop her?"

"Uh... right now?" Ann scratched her head. "I don't know. I don't think I should do something as drastic as I did a few days ago, because now my back hurts and I'm scared to injure another part of my body."

Popuri wanted to scream. If Ann wasn't going to help her, she was going to get nowhere with Maria, little Miss Friend to the world. "Fine, I'll just take matters to my own hands."

Her two friends watched anxiously as Popuri waded over to the unassuming Karen and Jack. Their playful splashes flung drops of water to her face, disorienting her a little bit, but she brushed them off.

"Oh, I'm almost on it," Jack squealed, climbing over.

"Not if I can stop you!" Karen pushed the doughnut up, forcing Jack to slide off the slippery plastic.

Popuri appeared out of nowhere, bouncing over them and onto the doughnut. "I won!"

"Hey, you cheated!" Jack and Karen shouted out in unison, Jack with a hint of laughter in his voice but Karen with the hint of anger in hers.

"Did not," Popuri protested. "Hey Jack, we can share this thing," she shifted to a side. "Hop on board!"

"Sure, okay," Jack agreed. Karen tightened her face, but didn't say anything. Instead, she decided to swim over to Ann and Maria to blow off some steam.

"Hi Karen," Ann tried not to say too smugly. Their pact was still in play.

"Oh, I just can't believe her," Karen muttered. "Why is everyone trying to stand in the way of my happiness?"

Maria tightened her lips. She had never gotten used to the fact that anyone could be so selfish. "Well Karen... sometimes we can't always be happy..."

Karen glared at her. "Why does everyone say that? Why does everyone say that I can't be happy?"

"No, not happy in general, just no one can always be happy. It's impossible," Ann explained.

"Whatever," Karen rolled her eyes. She was still mad at Ann for what she did a few days ago, but she knew she couldn't hold a grudge on each other. They had made a pact so things they did to each other wouldn't affect their friendship. "I was with Jack first! Doesn't that make me the outright winner?"

"Well, not if he decides he'd rather be with someone else," Ann pointed out.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you Ann?"

"Well _duh_ Karen, of course I would!"

"Huh? What do you guys love?" Elli swam over to them.

"How'd your badminton game go?" Maria asked politely.

"I don't know," Elli grinned. "I _think_ Jeff let May, Stu and Kent win. Either that, or we really suck at badminton. What were you guys talking about?"

"Jack," the three said in unison. The four girls turned to look at Popuri and Jack simultaneously. The two of them looked like they were having a good time; laughing and splashing. Just like Karen was until Miss Priss had come to spoil her fun.

"She can't get away with this!" Karen growled.

"I know, she can't," Ann agreed with the same loathing tone in her voice, to Karen's surprise.

"Ann and Karen, agreeing on something?" Elli's mouth hung open. "That's a first."

"Let's make a fool out of Popuri," Karen suggested. "I'm so tired of her always looking all perfect."

"Yeah, me too!" Ann gasped to her own surprise. "What should we do?"

"Hm... what _should_ we do..." Karen stroked her chin. She tilted her head in thought. "Hm... what to do what to do what to-I got it!"

Ann looked at Karen, wide-eyed. "You have an idea? Spill Karen!"

"Okay, this might be kind of stupid but if we ALL work together, it should work in our favour." Karen turned to Elli and Maria for support.

"Uh uh, no way," Elli declared, shaking her head. "I'm willing to keep quiet about this, but I'm not participating. Popuri is our friend you guys! Why are you betraying her like that?"

"Because," Karen groaned. "She betrayed me first."

"Yeah," Ann added with a nod. "What about you Maria? Are you in?"

Maria shook her head quickly. "N-no. Elli's right. We shouldn't betray our friends."

Elli turned to face Maria. "C'mon, let's go grab a burger or something." The two fled the waters, leaving Karen and Ann alone.

"Well, farmer-girl, looks like it's just you and me."

Ann tried not to wince too obviously at the nickname she detested. "What did you have in mind?"

"Y'know how Popuri hates fish on and off her plate right?"

"Right..."

"So I think we can use that against her."

Ann scrunched up her face, disappointed with Karen's lack of creativity. "How? We throw fish at her?"

"Exactly!"

"How?"

Karen grinned. "So this is what I had in mind. One of us will make a distraction, like talking to Jack and Popuri, while the other dives under the water and grabs a fish, and throws it at her. She'll freak out, and Jack will see what a ditz that pink potpourri puff is!"

Ann tapped her chin. "Hm... that could work. But won't she get mad at us?"

"Yeah I thought of that. That's why we have the distraction, so she won't be able to see you throw the fish at her-"

"Wait a minute!" Ann objected. "Why am I the one who gets the fish? Why can't you do that?"

"'Cause you're a better swimmer than I am."

"But you spend more time on the beach than I do."

Karen could literally sense another argument brewing, so she decided to put an end to it before it could start. "Okay, why don't we just play rock paper scissors for it. The winner gets to talk to Ja- make the distraction."

"Okay fine," Ann agreed, holding up her closed fist. The two girls shook their fist three times then exposed their weapon of choice; two fingers spread apart to indicate a pair of scissors and a flat-open hand to show paper.

"Yay, I win!" Karen cheered boastfully. Ann grumbled something under her breath, but didn't protest.

"Okay, go over and make the distraction," Ann instructed. "I'm diving now."

* * *

"Oh hi Karen," Jack greeted when he saw her approach the two of them. 

"Hi Jack, hi Popuri," Karen said back. "How's the party working for you? Have you had the shrimp? It's delicious."

"I don't like seafood," Popuri wrinkled her nose. "It's yuckie and slimey and gross."

"I don't know," Jack objected. "Fish tastes good."

Karen flinched. Them talking about fish wasn't really a good idea; it kind of gave away their plan. "Well, what about the potato salad? It's pretty good too."

"Oh, I love potato salad," said Popuri. "I think I'll get some-"

"_NO_!" Karen yelped uncharacteristically. "I mean, they ran out of it already. It was that good."

"Oh..." Popuri sighed. "Oh well. But I'm hungry. What else do they have there?"

Karen cringed. 'C'mon Ann where the hell are you?"

_Where the hell are the freggin' fish_? Ann cussed in her head. The beach always had an abundance of fish, but where were they today? _They probably swam further offshore, because of how many people are in the water_, she told herself. She didn't want to swim too far from the beach; it wasn't safe.

There was a crab skittering along the ocean floor, but she wasn't going to pick that up. _Even I'm scared of crabs. They'll pinch ya real hard._

Just then, a small school of tiny blue water-coloured fish swam by Ann not two feet from her. They were small, but all she could get. Ann reached out and grabbed a handful. _This will do_, she thought to herself while stuffing them into a small canvas bag she had brought to carry her sun block and sunglasses. She began to make her way to shore again. _This plan better work, and not be another scheme that Karen cooked up just to get me, or I'll make sure to get her_, Ann vowed.

* * *

"Karen, are you okay?" asked Popuri. "You seem a little distracted." 

Well, of course she was. She was impatiently waiting for Ann to resurface with the second part of their plan. How long did it take to catch a fish at a beach? "Well, I am..." Karen began uncertainly. "It's just that... you know... you hear stories on television about shark attacks, and it makes you kind of antsy."

"But... don't you spend a lot of time on the beach?" Jack pointed out.

"Well... yeah... but... I don't go _in_ the water you know? I just stay at the sand, or just near the surf where the sharks can't get you."

"There's never been a single shark sighting here, let alone a shark attack, so I think you're safe." Popuri smiled at Karen. Unlike her friend, she wasn't trying to make Karen look like a fool or hurt her in any way.

"Yeah, but you never know..." Karen grinned, partially because of Popuri's naivety, but also because just then Karen had just spotted a streak of golden blonde hair making her way to the shore. But the plan wasn't over yet, she still needed a distraction until Ann finished her part of the mission. "So you guys... are you going to the Vegetable festival tomorrow? What are you guys bringing to it?"

"A potato," Jack answered.

"The same thing I bring every year, an herb," Popuri said at the same time.

"Cool, cool," Karen nodded, pretending to be interested.

* * *

Surveying the beach with a critical eye, Ann waited until everyone was looking at the other direction (or at least not looking at her) until she made her move. Karen was standing by the beach about seven feet away, talking and waving her arms. 

_Now's the time Ann_, she told herself. _Do it now_!

The fish in her hand was slimy and struggling to become free of Ann's firm grasp. She had to keep it underwater so it wouldn't make as much noise. _Here goes_. As hurriedly as she could, Ann flung the fish at Popuri and dove under the waves again to avoid being seen.

* * *

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" a single screeched brought the laughs and lively chatter of the beach party to an empty silence. Everyone stopped in the middle of what they were doing to find out what was going on. "_GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!_" 

Popuri squirmed and let her body spaz out uncontrollably as the fish flapped around in her lap. Jack was forced off his seat to dodge the wild thrashings.

"Popuri hold still!" Jack reached out hesitantly to grab the fish which had caused all the commotion.

"_GET IT OF GET IT OFF!_" Popuri screamed hysterically, still throwing out empty punches in the air. Well, all but one was empty, that is.

"_OWW_!" Jack stumbled back and fell to the ground, clutching his nose. The fish had finally managed to wiggle out of Popuri's lap and back into the ocean. She stopped screaming, then started again when she saw Jack half sitting on the shore, the gaps between his fingers stained with red.

"Oh no, _Jack_!" she fled to his side. "I'm so sorry, _I'm so SORRY_!"

"What? What's going on?" Ann resurfaced from the water not ten feet away from Popuri, Jack and Karen, trying to come off as innocent. "Jack! Oh my- what happened here?" She crossed the water to help him.

"Are you okay? Jack? Jack?" Karen ran over to assist Jack in any way she could.

"Stay away from him!" Popuri barked. "He doesn't need a crowd!"

"You stay away from him!" Ann barked back. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"Shut up you two!" Karen cut in. "If you can't cooperate, then I'll just have to take care of him myself!"

"I'm fine, really-" came Jack's muffled response, but the girls' voices overpowered it.

"Karen, why don't you just ask him to marry you?" Ann snapped. "Your little tricks and schemes are just way too obvious! Just save your time and get the blue feather yourself!"

"Me? ME!" Karen bellowed. "I'm not the desperate loser here Ann, you are! You come crashing in on my date, you sabotage my time with Jack, you just want him for _yourself_!"

"Guys! Would you please be quiet? We need to help Jack," Popuri interrupted, her voice dripping with warmth and caring, aware of all the eyes looking down at the three girls (and Jack, who was kind of cuddled in a little ball at their feet).

"Just shut your yap Popuri," Ann told her harshly. "You're even worse than the two of us! You're bidding for Jack _and_ Gray, you two-timer!"

Popuri gaped. "No I'm not! I stopped talking to Gray when I decided Jack was the man I needed!"

"Yeah, whatever Popuri!" Karen retorted. "He'd never like you, Ms. Priss. In fact, _no one_ would like you. Props to Gray for never making any move on you after you tried so desperately to make him like you!"

"Shut up!" Popuri shouted. "At least I don't get drunk and make out with any person of the opposite sex!"

Karen gasped. "_ANN! HOW COULD YOU TELL HER_? What the hell is your problem Ann! Is your life so boring that you have to spread gossip about other people just to make yourself look interesting?"

"It's _not_ gossip! You're the one who told me about your wild night out where you got drunk and--"

"No I did _not_!" Karen screamed. "I said I saw _Popuri_ do that! _STOP MAKING UP LIES_!"

"Oh look who's talking!" shouted Popuri. "You lie about everything! All those times when you said you would always be my friend, that you never talk about me behind my back, those were all lies too! I wasn't the one who had the wild night, _you_ were! And you told everyone that _I_ did? You, and only you Karen, would do something as stupid as that!"

"Stupid! I'll show you stupid! I'll bash your brain in so you'll never--"

"Stop it everyone!" Elli and Maria jumped through the water and took Karen's arm before the fight turned physical.

"I can't take it! You guys are killing each other for a guy! It's been going on _way_ too long, and I'm officially going to put an end to it right now!" Elli turned to Jack. "Who do you love?"

* * *

Dun dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out which name Jack says! Will it be Ann, Elli, Karen, Maria or Popuri (the order I wrote their names is in alphabetical order so don't even try to figure out if it's in any code...). Or _or_! Will it be _another_ name? Like... cough Cliff, Gray, Harris, Jeff, or Kai cough? 


	9. J'taime

Disclaimer: C'mon, if I owned HM then I wouldn't be writing little fan fics, I'd be working on a NEW version, with more than one or two towns... bigger towns! Two story buildings! A town AND city with malls! Apartments! Parks! More animals, like PIGS (but then you'd have to KILL them, sob)! And your kid gets to grow old enough so you can actually TALK to it! Hm... what else? More interaction and stuff. Okay, this isn't a disclaimer anymore, it's a comment. Okay let's get back to the disclaimer. I don't own HM, it belongs to... er, a Japanese person and the companies who created it. I just humbly play it! Oh yeah, I don't own Luke Wilson either (yup he's kinda in my fic again!).

Author's Note: Last chapter! Wow, we finally made it! I didn't think I'd actually finish this fic (like I mentioned in my other chapter), but here I am! Now, on to the story... giggle.

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
J'taime... 

"What? Who do I love?"

"Yeah, that's right," Elli confirmed, her hand still gripping Karen's fist. "Who do you love?"

Jack winced. "D-do I have to tell everyone?"

Elli nodded furiously. "Yes you do Jack. We need to know this so Ann, Popuri, Karen and Maria will stop this madness before it gets any worse!"

"Uh..." he gave Elli a bewildered look but obliged. "Okay fine. I guess it's time to tell everyone. I love..." Everyone leaned in closer, awaiting Jack's response. "...Millie."

"Wait, did you say _ELLI_?" Karen gasped. "Oh I knew it I knew it--"

"No, I said Millie," Jack corrected.

"What? Millie? Who the hell is she!" Ann demanded. She couldn't believe all that she'd done, and for absolutely nothing.

"Do you want to meet her?" Jack offered. "She's at my farm. We can go right now if you guys want. C'mon, I'm sure, she'd be happy to meet you guys, even if she's a bit shy. It'll just take a second." He started up the path to the crossroads, gesturing them to follow. The five girls followed him, stunned. Well, except for Elli, who couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"Shut up!" Karen hollered.

"I'm sorry," Elli grinned. "I just can't help it. No offense, but you're all losers!"

"Elli, you're so cruel," Popuri whined, jabbing Elli's ribs with her balled up fist. "We all just lost this stupid race. Oh well, I guess I'll have to go back to fantasying over Luke Wilson..." She closed her eyes, still walking, and smiled as if struck by a pleasant thought. All the other girls gazed at her, a little disgusted.

"Anyway," Ann went on. "How do you think she's like?"

"I hope she's ugly," Karen spat out.

"No, I don't think she'd be ugly," pointed out Maria. "Jack could have almost any woman he'd want; why would he settle for something not up to his ranking?"

"Do you think she's a farmer too?" Ann wondered. "If I don't hate her, than maybe we'd have enough in common to be friends."

Elli gasped, suddenly struck with a thought. "So does this mean he's _married_?"

The five of them stopped in their tracks. If he _was_ married, then...

"No way!" Karen exclaimed. "There's no way he's married. Why wouldn't he of told us if he was?"

"Yeah, but there's still the possibility," Maria said with a shudder. "But we should just _beg_ that the four of us weren't chasing after a married man."

"But how come we haven't ever seen her anywhere? Nowhere in town or at the mountain? Or at any of the festivals?" Popuri thought out loud, snapping herself out of her daydream. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that she would spend all of her time on the farm?"

Maria shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough."

Finally, they had made it to Jack's farm, eager to see who this 'Millie' was. They all had different ideas of who she was and how she looked. But not a single person expected...

"A _cow_?" Maria, Ann, Elli, Karen and Popuri screamed in unison.

"Millie, say hello to Karen, Popuri, Ann, Maria and Elli," Jack told Millie, hugging its neck. She smiled and wiggled her ears.

"You're kidding right?" Karen let out a forced laugh. "It's a joke right? Ha ha! That's funny!"

Jack shook his head. "No, it's not a joke... I love Millie. She's the only girl I could ever love."

Elli burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh my God you all got beaten by a cow! A _COW_!"

Karen let out a scream. "No way, this can't be true!" She grabbed Ann's shoulders and started shaking her. "Tell me I'm dreaming!"

Ann pushed Karen off her. "No we're not! Jack doesn't love you Karen, he loves a cow Karen a _COW_!"

"Jack, are you SURE this isn't a joke?" Maria ventured.

"What? No! See, this is why I didn't really want to tell anybody! I knew no one would understand!" He fought back tears and squeezed Millie's neck tighter.

"But she's a _cow_ Jack, a _COW_!"

"She's not _just_ a cow Maria, she's my girl."

Popuri groaned. "Okay, this is the part where the _real_ Millie pops out and we all have a good laugh. Millie! Millie where are you? Come out come out wherever you are!" The only response she got was the moo of the cow. "Freggin' cow. I hate cows!"

"I can't take this," Karen whimpered. "I'm leaving right now." She turned on her heel and stomped off Jack's farm, with the girls gingerly trailing behind her. "This is what I think of you Jack," Karen grunted as she kicked his mailbox on her way out. The ricochet made the box wobble, forcing the overstuffed mailbox to empty out piles of old letters from all the respected girls (except Elli, naturally) and other random leaflets and junk mail that Jack had neglected to check.

Jack gave Millie a kiss on the head. "No one could ever understand this. No one could ever love you like I love you Millie. I don't know what I'd do in you were gone in my life." Wiping away a tear, he closed his eyes and hugged Millie closer to his body, never wanting to let go.

The five girls reached the crossroads in record time, all angry and bewildered. All except one, of course.

"Look guys, I'm sorry how this all turned out," Elli said. "But... that's what happens when... when you mess with the horns!" She burst into giggles again.

"Cows don't have _horns_ Elli," Ann corrected, feeling annoyed. "Bulls do, not cows."

"Still! It's funny!"

Karen sighed. "Well, I guess we all have nothing else to do but to apologize to each other. So everyone, I'm sorry. Especially to Ann and Elli, for almost destroying out friendship and ever doubting you, respectively."

"Aw, thanks!" The five of them embraced in a group hug.

"See? It did turn out to become a happy ending," Elli smiled brightly, relieved that all the fights and backstabbing was all over. "It wasn't a complete loss, you guys finally realized that friendship isn't something you should take for granted. Real friends are life's great treasures... and that's no bull!" She exploded into another fit of giggles again. The remaining girls groaned simultaneously and left their giddy friend at the crossroads all by herself.

**The End...?**

**

* * *

**  
Dodges all the random things you guys are throwing at me I'm sorry I'm sorry! But I couldn't help it! Hee hee! I know it's stupid and even a little disgusting, but hee hee it was fun to write! B-but before you give me a flame, won't you notice that if you scroll down, there's more to this? Yeah! So now _this_ is the version where he actually picks one of the girls!

* * *

**Letters, Love and Lies**  
J'taime... (Second attempt)

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned in confusion. "Who do I love?"

"Yeah," Elli stated. "Out of all these girls, who would you want to date, marry, start a family with, grow old with, ya di ya di ya da?"

Jack blushed furiously. "I... I..."

"C'mon Jack, _tell us_!" Ann and Karen said in unison, both at the edge of their feet.

With all the girls surrounding him (and all the townsfolk standing there with their ears open mind you), Jack wasn't entirely comfortable telling them. But then again, it's a perfect situation to tell everyone how he felt about...

"...Maria."

"_What_?" the whole town erupted with mixed chatter and some cheers (courtesy of her mother and father, and also from Kai, Cliff and Gray), almost like at a game of golf when a player makes a chip-in eagle. Everyone was surprised, but no one was more than Maria herself.

"_M-me_?" Maria whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

Jack blushed and looked down at the ground. "U-um... y-yeah."

"Maria? _Maria_?" screamed Karen in disbelief. "How could you- why could you- this is a joke right?"

"It has to be!" Ann agreed. "Ha ha Jack, that's funny!"

"No, I'm not joking," Jack said quietly.

"But... it's not fair! You can't! I mean... she didn't even do anything! How could you- you can't- this isn't fair Jack!" Karen stomped her foot on the ground. "What the hell is going on?"

"I know! Karen and I sacrificed so much, our dignity, our friendship, almost everything to make you notice us! The least you could do is acknowledge that! And Maria... she didn't have to do a thing and she wins! This isn't fair Jack!"

"That's exactly it!" Jack indicated. "The three of you-especially you two-" he gestured toward Karen and Ann, "Tried way too hard to impress me. It just kind of makes you think, doesn't it? And you would hurt a friendship just for a guy? I wouldn't want a girl who would do that."

"Yeah!" Elli called out, grinning ear-to-ear. "What'd I tell you?"

"But still!" Karen kept roasting him for answers, even when she knew her efforts were futile. "What could you _possibly_ see in Maria? She wears glasses, she's shy, clumsy and a bookworm!"

"Yeah, and that's what I like about her! And she's beautiful, with or without her glasses."

"Exactly!" Elli added, clearly enjoying the moment. "And you shouldn't make fun of Maria. It's a turn-off, remember?"

Maria beamed. She never thought a guy would ever love her for... her! She was always overlooked by the rebellious Karen, the cutsie-outgoing Popuri, the warm-hearted Elli or the fun-loving nature of Ann. But this time, when everything mattered, the modest-shy Maria won.

Maria turned to Jack. "You... you really like me?"

Jack started to blush again. "Yeah, I do."

The whole crowd erupted again when the two finally exchanged their first and long-awaited kiss. Karen grumbled something under her breath and stomped off the beach, with Ann and Popuri at her heels. She stopped abruptly when she reached the entrance to the Green Ranch and turned on her heel to face Ann and Popuri.

"I can't believe this!" Karen muttered, still fuming. "How is _that_ possible?"

Popuri shrugged. "Once in a blue moon?"

"Y'know, that makes you think," Ann began. "What Jack and Elli said, about betraying your friends. They're right, it gets you absolutely nothing in return. So I want to apologize to you Karen, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Karen grinned and they exchanged a hug.

"Hey, where's _my_ apology?" Popuri demanded.

The two looked her up and down. "We didn't do anything to you!" Ann pointed out.

"Well, except the part where I almost punched you in the face and called you Ms. Priss, and told everyone you made out with Kai and went streaking-"

"What!" Popuri opened her mouth wide. "You told everyone I went _streaking too_?"

"Sorry Popuri!"

"Okay I forgive you, I guess," Karen and Popuri exchanged a hug.

Ann whined. "Okay, now Popuri and I get to hug."

After the moments of affection were over, the three of them turned to face each other. "Let's agree to never ever betray each other's friendships again," Karen suggested. "Agree?"

"Agreed!"

"And that we owe Maria a heck-load of apologizes too?"

"Agreed!"

Ann and Popuri exclaimed happily. A new tingle engulfed each girl, more pleasant than any guy could ever make them. After so much bickering, hurtful words and emotional pain, it was all over. At the end, they had finally realized that men and boyfriends come and go constantly, but the true bonds between friends were endless.

**The End**

**

* * *

**  
Author's Note: So I guess this story has a moral to it; don't turn your backs on your friends or you'll face the consequences! I didn't originally think that would happen, but it just came out that way, so kewl! And major props to Ayako for figuring out the 'Maria went to Jack's farm' was a big hint. Remember the photo of Jack and 'his girl' on a previous chapter? That's the link! So good job for figuring that out! A lot of people thought Maria WAS the girl, which kinda gave my story away, but who cares! Well the story is over sob sob... I might miss it writing it... but thank God I finished it before the school year started! Blech, school! Less than a week away! And I missed half of it because I had to take this summer course for piano (okay, the class was only an hour long, but it takes an hour to get there! But that's not the point at all, GRR!). Anyway, thank you very much for reading to the very end! You guys are the motivators and I thank you very much for reading it, reviewing it with your compliments, comments and criticism. Thank you everyone!


End file.
